Suri Swan
by too much drama 1225
Summary: What if Bella have two adopted siblings? What if Japer and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie never went out? What if Jasper,Rosalie,and,Edward all fell for humans?
1. Character profile

_Declaimer_

_ I don't own twilight or the characters plus toby!_

_. character profile_

_.suri swan- tall standing at 5'8,slim build,long brown hair,sharp blue eyes,can get an hell of an attitude,blessesd with intelligence and determination,a really awesome fighter,very good at sports, very caring,sometimes emotionless to hide pain and suffering,great dancer,singer,music writer,music player,just an all american bombshell,sarcastic._

_blake mitchell- somewhat short standing at 5'5,petite build,long black hair with red streaks,dark brown eyes,sassy,all ways have your back,out spoken,great singer,very awesome friend._

_.Elena george-the shortest of the group standing at 5'0, curvy/red hair, hazel eyes, the fun and wild girl of the group,very outspoken, often get into trouble by suri,loves to flirt with guys,drinks sometimes to hide her pain,fashion crazy like blake and suri and very awesome person and singer._

_.Toby swan- tall standing at 6'5,well built, haves a six pack that makes the girls go wild, short brown hair,sharp blue eyes,very protective of the people he loves,very athletic,to his sisters VERY annoying,loves life and a car fanatic like suri,and loves to pull pranks.  
_


	2. leaving phoenix

"suri come on! you don't need to look pretty to get on a plane!" "Shut up Toby! I know that! Why do you think i'm still in my pj's?!" I took one more look at my room and grabbed Marks dog tags and put them around my neck. I ran down the stairs to the car. "well that took you long enough." I gave Toby the finger and like the child that he is he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed under my breath and got in the car. As soon as i got in Bella put her head on my arm since she can't reach my shoulder because i'm taller than her. "what's wrong Bells?' She just shook her head. i patted her cheek and that's when Renee and Phil came in and asked if we had everything. I grabbed my I phone an started listing to the party and the after party by the weekend.

* * *

When we got to the airport i gave Phil and mom a hug and took my seat on the plane. Bella and Toby feel asleep after awhile but it couldn't I had so many things on my mind. Even though Bella and Toby are not my biological siblings we have such a strong bond and even though i'm the youngest it seems like i'm the oldest because as people say I seem more mature. I'm kind of looking forward to moving to Forks to see daddy I always was a daddy's girl. Hopefully i get to see my La Push crew plus Elena and Blake. With those final thoughts I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. arriving in forks

I woke up to someone shaking me and i looked up a saw Toby. " it's time to go Suri." I nodded my head and got up. I got off the plane with Toby and to no ones surprise Bella almost fell if I didn't catch her. Toby and I being no support at all,looked at each other and laughed. Bella blushed a deep red and walked toward charlie and gave him an awkward one arm hug i shook my head and smirked. Toby gave daddy a 'manly' hug and i gave a daddy one of the biggest hugs i could give. When we got in the car Toby already called shot gun just because he is the tallest. 'Your hair got longer." "i cut it since the last time i seen you." That was the end of that conversation. "by the way Toby and Suri your cars should be here in a week or so." i cant wait to see my baby again. Its a black on black camero. Toby has a 1965 red mustang with black leather interior.

* * *

When we got to the house i saw a red pick up truck in the drive way. "is this for me ?" Bella asked daddy. " yes it is" Bella smiled and said thank you to daddy. Then we all went into the house and went to our new rooms. i fell in love with mine. its light blue and white with a twin size bed. i looked at the closet and all i saw was a shoe rack so i go some tools and made the shoe rack slide and there was extra space that looked like it could be a walk in closet. so after i did all of that i wasted no time unpacking it only took me an hour and a half. The next thing i know it that i hear a knock on my door and in comes three of my old pals: Elena,Blake,and Jake. I ran and gave each of them a big hug. " i'm so glad your here Suri!" "Its good to be here with y'all again" " can you still do that thing Suri?" I nodded and put one o my fingers out and a flame was on my finger. i can control the elements and the weather. After i made the flame disappeared Elena and Blake was telling me how much their powers were developing. The reason they have powers are because they are witches. plus they live for ever and stop aging on their 18th birthday. Jake was telling me how things on the rez was so we just chilled out in my room for like and hour and a half just catching up on the things that I missed. "are you going to forks high school?" "yep. Jake are you going to school with us? " nope I go to school on the rez. "well that sucks." I looked at my clock and saw it was 8:00. we were up here talking for almost 2 hours. " Jake it's time to go" "coming!" Blake, Elena,and I looked at each other and said at the same time "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Jake rolled his eyes at at and walked out. We went into the kitchen and I hugged billy." Its good to see you Suri." "you too billy" "Bye you guys" Bye suri see you at school tomorrow." I gave Charlie a hug good night, said good night to Bella and Toby put on some pj's and went to bed.


	4. getting ready for school

In the middle of the night I heard someone open my door so I jumped up with one of my hands in flames ready to go. Bella screamed a little bit and i calmed down but before i did i caught my reflection in the mirror i had bed hair my pj's were all over the place and my eyes were pitch black. One thing that happens to me when it get mad is my eyes change from my light blue to a black and that makes me look really menacing. Plus my voice gets a tad deeper. "What wrong Bells? Let me guess your nervous about school tomorrow." "yes i am." " come on get in the bed with me and we can talk until you feel better ok?" Bella nodded her head and climbed in the bed with me and we talked for a while until we both feel asleep.

* * *

"TOBY WHAT THE HELL!" Man im so pissed off right now. Guess how i got woken up this morning... with Toby flipping over my mattress! "Damn Toby your so childish!" I got of the floor and when Toby saw my face he ran from my room. I thought about chasing him but i decided that I had no time for that so I grabbed my warm vanilla sugar body wash I got from bath and body works and I took a shower. After my shower wrapped up in a towel I walked into my closet to find what to wear. I decided on some skinny jeans with a american eagle long sleeve shirt, some high heel boots and my grandmas locket. I left my hair down which happens to be wavy because of it getting wet in the shower. "Suri come on it's time to go!" I grabbed my phone and put in my book bag. I ran downstairs and put on some lip gloss. " how is this going to work whose riding with Bella inside the truck on whose riding on the back?" Bella and Toby looked at me. " no way, no way in the world that im riding in the back. besides Bella you should ride in the back your truck your the shortest so let me or Toby drive." "No because i actually want to live." I rolled my eyes and got on the back and all too soon we arrived to Forks High School.


	5. my first few classes

I muttered under my breath "Lets get this over with." so I jumped down from the back of the truck. "Nice truck." A guy said sarcastically. "Thanks I said back. Bella,Toby and I started walking and all eyes were on us. Bella flushed from all of the attention and I just rolled my eyes. When we got to the office Bella asked for our schedules. I was happy when I got mine because I had all senior classes with mean next year I won't have much to do. We compared schedules and I had gym and lunch with Bella but Toby and I both had all senior classes so I had AP english, AP math,AP french,lunch, and gym we started walking down the hallway a asian boy with bad acne walked up to us and looked at Bella and said,"hi im eric." Toby and I pulled Bella back and I said "and i'm Suri" "Toby said"and im Toby' and Eric looked scared and walked away. i laughed under my breath. Bella went to history and Toby and i went to english. when we got there every girls eyes was on my brother and every guys was on me. We handed the teacher our sheets and he signed. "You do realize this is a senior class right?" "No dip Sherlock." i muttered underneath my breath and Toby nudged me in my ribs with his elbow. "yes sir we do realize that." The teacher pointed to two empty desks in the back and even while we were walking people was still staring at us. As we sat down they were still staring so I said 'stop gawking at us stare at the teacher for awhile." That's basically how my first 3 classes went. Now for AP science. There I sat with Blake and Elena and we basically talked for the whole class. Then it was time for gym and we had to play volleyball I was my team was winning and Bella went to go hit the ball and it flew to the left and hit a boy in the back of the head. 'Sorry I told them to not let me play.' Then you see a girl run up to us with a jealous glint in her eyes. 'wow she has a great spike."I gave the girl a look and said "mmmmmm,hmmmm" and walked off to finish the game. when gym was over all the girls in the locker room was getting dressed but Bella was finished and she was waiting on me so I told her that I would meet her in the cafeteria. Little did I know what would happen in the cafeteria would change my life forever.


	6. the fight part one

When I got to the cafeteria I saw Blake,Elena,Toby,and Bella sitting at a table with Eric,a girl I met in gym Angela I think her name was,the girl and the boy i met in gym,and the guy who dissed Bella truck earlier this morning. When I got to the table I took out one of my favorite books pride and prejudice and started reading. I was so in the book that I didn't hear Elena calling me until she grabbed my book. "i'm sorry what?" She pointed to a group of people walking in. I looked back at her shrugged my shoulders like what. she just shook her head and smirked. so I continued reading and then heard Jessica started talking about how weird it was for the girl and the boy to be together.I got sick of her and said"you know what Jessica YOU don't get to have an opinion about THEIR personal life because THEIR personal life doesn't concern YOU. So how about YOU talk about some thing that that actually concerns YOU." When I said that the group of people all whipped their heads to to look at me.I just shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing. Then I looked at Jessica who said,"who are you talking to like that?" I looked right at her and got in the face and I heard Elena and Blake say uh oh and backed away from the table. I felt Bella put her hand on my shoulder but that didn't calm me down and I said"you" and I leaned back in my seat. Jessica looked scared a little bit but she grabbed her spoon and flicked her food on my shirt. When she did that Bella went to go get Toby and I smirked got up with the whole cafeteria watching I took off my american eagle shirt which. Now only in my under shirt I put my american eagle shirt on top of my book bag went around the table grabbed Jessica's tray and mushed the tray all in the face and then walked off but I knew better than that as I walked off I counted down 5.. I hear Jessica's chair move 4.. I hear her getting up 3... she turned around 2...and she lunged at me. So the fight was on!


	7. the fight part 2

So I turned around just in time to dodged a punch. when she went after me again I punched her in the stomach went she bent over in pain I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the table. When fell I looked and caught my reflection and my eyes were once again pitch black. "SURI!" I turned around when I heard Toby and Bella call my name. Bella looked scared of me but at the moment I was too far gone. Jessica got up slowly and went for me again I moved to the right and she landed on the group of people table. They all looked at me but I didn't care I was looking at Jessica who once again went after me. While I was dodging punches I decided to play with her a little bit. "To be a broad your pretty tough." She got even madder and tried to hit me even more . That's when I decided to end this so I balled up my left hand and punch her with all my might. I punched her so hard I knocked her out. I looked down at her and said," your lucky I didn't use my good hand!" Toby asked "That's not your good hand?!" "No my right hand is my good hand." "If you can knock out people with your left hand what can you do with your right hand?" I took out my phone and looked in my pictures and saw the one I was looking for and I showed it to him Bella saw it and said " i remember that fight you broke his jaw, gave him a concussion,and knock out a few of his teeth with one punch." I nodded. That's when the school security came and handcuffed me. "Damn. Bella can you do something for me. Can you make sure you get my schoolwork for me?" Blake and Elena giggled ' you would be the one to worry about your school work when you are getting arrested." "true but it's a habit. Man i'm screwed." "Don't worry Suri it was self defense ." I sighed " Let's get this over with." I looked over my shoulder and I saw them staring at me. I smirked and then I was lead away.


	8. the end of the first day

When I went to the office I saw Angela,Jessica,Mike and the principle standing there. I walked in and the principle told the security guard to take me to my next class because I wasn't in trouble. "how come i'm not in trouble?" "Because Angela and Mike told me that Jessica went after you first so you are free to go." I was shocked but happy. I called Bella and told her to drop my stuff off to history. The security guard escorted me to class still in handcuffs. When I went into class the teacher looked scared but the guard explained everything to her and he finally took off my handcuffs so I can put on a hoodie. "Miss. Swan you will be sitting next to Jasper Hale so Mr. Hale please raise your hand." I looked and show a dear I say sexy looking guy with honey blonde hair raise his hand but before I can move the damn air condition come on and blows my hair everywhere pissing me off to no end. When I finally manage to get my hair into a messy bun I look up and she him staring at me with black eyes and gripping the table. Me trying to be polite i said hello but he was gripping the table and leaned away from me like I stink so I smelled my clothes and part of my hair that fell out of the bun and I smelt like warm vanilla sugar. I got mad and muttered underneath my breath,"Since he wants to be a jerk off no need for me to be polite so i'm going to sleep." With that statement I put my head on the table and went to sleep.

* * *

"Miss Swan. Miss Swan. MISS SWAN!" I jumped up and said,"PI THE ANSWER HAS TO BE PI!" "Miss Swan your not in math class." "oops but i already know this stuff." "oh really" I nodded my head. Ms. pendergrass took that as a challenge. "IF you know so much what year did the revolutionary war start. "1775"

"what year did it end?"

"1783"

"who was the 20th president of the USA?"

"James A. Garfield."

**"**how many battles were fought in the civil war?"

"more than 50 major battles and 5000 minor battles"

"how many presidents got assassinated in the USA?"

"Easy. 4"

"No further questions."

Everybody looked at me shocked. I just rolled my eyes and then bell rung. Jasper Hale basically ran out of there like the devil was after him. met Bella at the car and I saw she had a tear running down her cheek.

"what's wrong Bells?"

"Do I smell?"

"No why"

Bella told me what happen.

"THAT JACK..." Before I can get that sentence out Bella put her hand over my mouth. Everybody looked at us and Bella took her hand off my mouth. "there's nothing to see here carry on." That's when Toby came looking upset. Turns out that Rosalie Hale did the same thing to Toby. I shook my head and walked by the Cullens and the Hales only then did I realize how gorgeous they were.

There was a big guy with huge muscles ,standing at least 6'5, with curly brown hair,and a dimpled smile. His girlfriend was about 5'4 with a petite frame and dark brown hair.

Then there was a small girl I would imagine her hanging out with tinker bell,with spiky black hair going in every direction her boyfriend had shaggy brown hair and seem to tower over her small frame standing at least 6'0.

Next I see a blonde girl who seems like she could be a super model well she had the mean face down pact,she was pretty tall at least stand at 5'6.

Lastly I saw a guy with bronze hair lanky and could be about 6'0 not exactly sure but i think he is.

bella was telling me their names.

The big's name was Emmett and his girlfriend was Ellie.

The small girl was Alice and her boyfriend was Corey.

The blonde girl was Rosalie and the bronze haired boy was Edward.

"That's the guy who did that to you?Do you want us to kick his ass because we all know we are up for a fight." Toby and I was ready.

Bella said,"you just got into a fight today do you really think that is a good idea?"

Toby said"I wasn't" and walked toward the Cullens and the Hales.

By his body language I could tell this he was in no mood.

He walked up to Edward and then he was off.

He was telling him off terribly.I walked up to Toby and grabbed him because he was all up in Edward's face. Toby tried to fight away from my grip but I wouldn't let go. He was fight hard so I turned him around to look at me and he had that look in his eyes.

I muttered underneath my breath "forgive me for this."

**SLAP! "**snap out of it."

Toby blinked "suri did you just slap me?"

"yes i did"

"WHY IN THE..."

"shut up and get in the car."

Toby walked off and I turned to the Cullens and the Hales and said,'sorry about that."

Edward looked at me and said,"your brother just started yelling at me and all you can do is say sorry about that?"

I looked at Edward and said,"look I said I was sorry but in my opinion you deserved a lot worse than that after what you did to my sister because she has low self esteem about herself and you just made it worse so you know what you can jerk off somewhere for all I care!"

I heard people say things like,

"ouch"

"she told you"

"burn"

I heard Blake and Elena say at the same time ,"you tell him suri!" and they gave a high five as I walked by. I jumped in the back of the truck and Bella drove off.


	9. my dream of Jasper Hale

when we got home Daddy was waiting for us. "how was your first day of school?" everybody was looking at me. "It was fine and very boring" Daddy crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

"Yep"

"But I heard one of you got in a fight today."

Toby and Bella looked at me.

"SURE YOU GUYS RAT ME OUT!"

"Bella and Toby you are free to go but Suri you stay."

"DANG! But daddy it was all in self defense she went after me first."

"I heard you knocked her out!"

Bella said,"Dad she did go after Suri first so please don't get mad at her."

Dad looked at me and nodded his head "ok suri your off the hook."

"Thanks daddy"

For dinner that night Bella made chicken and rice.I ate took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

_I'm walking in the woods and I feel someone's hand on my shoulder I turn around and it's grandma. I giva her a hug and she told me in a very odd voice that "Everything is not what it seems." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_She smiled at me and walked off. Then my dreamed changed for some reason I saw Jasper Hale with black eyes looking at me like I was lunch. I ran for my life but dog gone it he was fast. He grabbed me and forced me to looked into his eyes he tilted my head back and then I felt the worst pain in my life._

* * *

I woke up when I fell of the bed but I was to tired to move.

So I said,"Who put the floor here? You know what i'm too tired for this." I just grabbed my pillow off my bed and went back to sleep on the floor.

The next thing I know I feel like i'm getting picked up and placed on my who is picking me up is very cold and once they place me on the bed they trail a finger over my temple to my jaw.

I curled up into fetal position and gripped my covers so hard that my powers started working and I started burning my blanket so I jumped right up and created water on my left hand and put out the flames.

I sighed and turned around and me being paranoid I thought I saw Jasper Hale staring right at me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose."see this is why I need sleep.I'm going crazy. You know what i'm going back to sleep." I climbed back in the bed and I was out.

That was the first night I dream about Jasper Hale.


	10. one hell of a day

I woke up got dressed and waited for Toby and Bella. When we got to the school Emmett,Alice,Corey and Ellie. The day was pretty boring the douche didn't show up to class and boy was I happy that I didn't want to deal with him!

When I went to gym what was left of the Cullens were sitting on the bleachers. Today we were playing basketball the girls against the boys of course I was captain of the girls but guess who was shirts and who was skins. Let me give you a hint...THE GIRLS WERE SKINS!

"I'm not take off my only time I will take it off if I had a undershirt underneath."

Coach Clapp said that was fair so we hand to wear under shirts.

So we made a bet with the guys whoever loses have to be skins for the rest of the year.

So Mike and I shook on it. It was time to play ball!

When the coach threw the ball in the air I jumped higher than mike hit the ball Blake caught it and passed it to me so I shot a three pointer. I kept on shooting threes and blocking shoots and guarding mike newton.

We were winning from 64 to 28 it was 20 seconds on the clock so I ran to the basket jumped up and right on tome dunked it as the buzzer went off as I jumped down everybody was quiet and shocked. I looked over at the Cullens and Emmett,Corey,and Ellie all had their mouths open and the next thing I know everybody burst into cheers. so that means that boys had to be skins for the rest of the year!

* * *

The following week Toby and my car came. I was so happy to see betsy so I raced Toby to school to day and when I got to the parking lot everybody eyes were on Toby and i cars. I parked and walked out of my car when I got out Guys surrounded me. they started leaning against my car so I looked at each and every one of them and told them to get off my car. I saw Bella trying to walk out of the car without slipping. So i looked at Bella and said,"don't fall." and then

**THUMP** Bella fell I laughed and tried to help her up but she pulled me down with her.

"I dislike you just a little bit right now."

So I helped her up I went to class. It was the same routine as it was all last week until i got to history and guess who was sitting at the table Jasper Hale. "aw damn it why." I looked up and pointed up at the ceiling and said,"Very funny God." So I sucked it up and walked to the desk. I remember my outfit which was no that bad . It was a red thermo with blue jeans,timberlands,Miami heat hat (I have a thing for snap back hats) and mark dog tags. I sat down net to him and got all the things I needed for class.

"hello my name is Jasper Hale. sorry for the way I was acting last week. I wasn't feeling well,"

I bit my lip. OH MY GOD HE HAS A SOUTHERN TWANG GOD HELP ME!

"So that's why you ran like the devil was chasing after you." He chuckled

"ya know if someone tells you their name they usually say their names back."

" I know but that is something you will have to earn." I smirked at him when I said that.

"SURI!"

I whispered underneath my breath "Damn"

"yes Elena and Blake"

"will you take us to the mall in your camero?"

"No."

"Why?"

"because ya'll steal free samples from the food court and the last time you stole the whole plate!"

"good point but what about the time when you took all of the frees samples from the desert shop"

"that doesn't count because they said help yourself so I helped myself but i'm still not taking ya'll"

"dang! alright speak to you later"

"okay. wait why are you guys here you do realize that you class is on the other side of the school."

They looked at each other and said to me with a wink"don't worry we can make it in time."

I smirked at them knowingly "good luck with that."

They left and I chuckled.

"so Suri is your name huh?"

"nope it's one of my many nicknames. I'm just known as Suri."

"so what's your real name?"

'That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I flashed a full dimpled smile at him.

Before he can respond the teacher came in. "Miss Swan please take off your hat." When I took my hat off my hair cascaded down my back and I looked at Jasper and he was looking right at me. His stare was very intense but I didn't back down so basically we were having a staring contest. Then my phone went off. it was playing the_ Law & Order SVU song _so I knew it was Daddy. I looked up at my teacher "sorry no more interruptions" The rest of the period went by smoothly.

* * *

When I went to the parking lot I hung out by with Bella and we were talking when I heard a loud screech. I saw Tyler's van coming toward us. Bella looked like a deer caught in head lights so I tackled her down and shielded her with my body. When I tackled her down she hit her head. The van got closer and i shut my eyes waiting for impact but it never came. So after a while I let go of Bella. when we sat up we saw Jasper and Edward looking at us.

"thanks."

"how did you guys get her so fast"

"what are you talking about we were standing right next to you."

"no you guys weren't."

That's when I got aggravated I looked at Edward and jasper and said"you know what..." they looked at me shocked because my eyes were black.

"BELLA THEY WERE STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO US! YOU WEREN''T PAYING ATTENTION! I NEARLY DIED TODAY AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PETTY LITTLE ARGUMENTS SO YOU KNOW WHAT BE QUIET!

They all looked shocked by my out burst but kept quiet until Bella told Edward to tell her the truth later on.

I jumped up and said i'm alright she just hit her head. So Bella had to go to the hospital.

* * *

When we got there I saw Bella getting treated by my boss.

"Hey Carlisle"

"Hey Suri"

Toby and i are residents at the hospital. How you ask well... Toby and i were taking a tour at a hospital in Seattle one time and a guy got shot just out side the hospital and he had a collapsed lung so I had an emergency kit so Toby assisted me in putting a chest tube in. the doctors there were really impressed so Toby and I took test for our P.H.D's and we passed so now all we have to do is finish high school to become a cardio and trauma surgeon.I'm going to try to be the best darn trauma surgeon I can be.

"so Bella your free to go." So Toby went to the car while Bella and I was in the hall way talking and then Edward and jasper came and Bella started and argument with Edward. I didn't step in until he took a step toward her so I pulled Bella behind me and I took a step toward Edward and for the first time i let my power show, I had my hand on the venting machine and the next thing I know there my hand print melted unto the vented machine.

Edward and jasper looked shocked and i backed away. I let Bella and Edward finish their little spat and when they finished I walked behind edward and jasper and called

"Hey"

They turned around to my surprise.

"Thank you for saving my sister. The worst could have happened today but it didn't so I just wanted to say thank you."

Edward asked"Does this means you won't tell me off and give me mean looks no more?"

I leaned forward and said"I can't promise that but if you hurt my sister in any way.. (I let my eyes get black) you will regret it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal"

"Nice talking to you."

I turned around and walked off. This was one hell of a day.


	11. A surprise

When we got home from the hospital Bella followed me up to my room and bugged me about how Edward and Jasper stopped the van.

"Bella why in the world do you care?"

"Because..."

"You just want to be nosy and figure out why they are hiding."

"True."

"Bella it's their secret that doesn't concern you. So just let it be." She gave me a look.

"You're not going to let it go are you?" She shook her head. I looked at her.

"Whatever you decide I will support your decision but don't drag me down with you."

she chuckled."okay"

"Daddy ordered pizza for dinner are you eating because i'm going to bed so i can get up early to meet Blake and Elena before the school opens."

"Why are you meeting them so early?"

"Just to fool around before we go on the field trip. You want to join us?"

"Sure. I'll ask Toby if he wants to come with us."

'He's going with us."

"Okay good night."

* * *

_**THE NEXT**_** MORNING**

I got dressed in some skinny jeans a blue thermo,blue Adidas hoodie,and blue and white Adidas.

"People let's go!" Bella and Toby came down the stairs.

Blake and Elena was already their.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Blake and Elena"

"Blake did you add red to your hair?"

"Yes I did."

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks so what song are we singing to?"

"Keith Sweat _Twisted _."

"You know that you have to be Keith Sweat right."

"Yeah I know. Let's get this over with." As soon as I said that all of the Cullens and the Hales showed up but I had on sunglasses and my hood on so I didn't care.

Blake plugged her Ipod up in my car and the music started.

Oh yeah baby  
You got to make your mind up  
Yeah, Kut Klose, hear me out

1-You know you are my lover  
You got me twisted over you  
I know I got what you need  
So what you wanna do

Baby, baby I know  
Baby I love you so  
But you don't feel like I do  
Tell me what can I do

{Hook}

But I gotta be strong (but I gotta be strong)  
You did me wrong (girl you did me wrong)  
When I thought that we were really down (I thought we were down)  
So you say you want me (so you say you want me girl)  
Make up your mind (oh make up your mind)  
'Cause I'm not gonna be here for long (I'm not gonna be here for long)

(Repeat 1)

Baby, baby in time  
Baby I know you'll find  
That what you needed was here  
And think about it my dear  
((Hook, 1)

Breaking up down  
You got me twisted  
Thinking about the way that things use to be  
When It was you and me girl I was so free  
See you had my life  
Like Cupid and I was just down right foolish and stupid  
But now I know the reason for the pain and the headaches  
You left me all alone now I can't even concentrate  
I guess I'll wait for the day until you come back  
Because my heart is where your love is at  
You got me twisted

(Repeat 1, 1)

At the end of the song Blake,Elena,and I was laughing so hard we had tear coming out of our eyes. I looked at Toby and he had his phone like he was recording it.

I took off my sunglasses and hood and looked at Toby.

I spoke to him in a dark menacing voice,"you recorded it?"

"Yes I did."

I smirked at him and said,"your dead."

He laughed until he saw my face and then he ran with me right on his trail. I was running slow at first but when we got to the grass part I tackled him down and i heard everybody say oohh. I grabbed his phone and made a run for it.

"suri you don't know my password so you can't get in my phone!"

"Oh yeah. then why did I just crack into your phone?"

"How can you do that?"

I stopped running spun around and gave Toby the phone."you win."

"I could delete the picture if you want."

"i'm not saying you have to but if you want to."

Toby deleted it.

"wait a minute you tricked me."

" I said you didn't have to delete it but you did it on your own."

He smiled and nudged me in the ribs with his elbow.

"Hey Suri." I hear a very bubbly voice call.

I look over my shoulder to see Alice Cullen waving at me enthusiastically so i walked over to the Cullens but before I can reach them I felt my phone vibrate I got a text from Blake. I look over my shoulder and yell over to her ,

"Seriously Blake!" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry about that." Alice was looking up and down at my outfit.

I chuckled at her and said,"I know it's not the best outfit but I do have a backup outfit in the car if that makes you feel any better."

She smiled and asked what was the outfit.

"it's a long sleeve mint sweater with a light orange scarf with my grandma's locket which is a long dark skinny jeans and timberlands.

"where did you get the sweater from?"

"the banana republic. That's one of my favorite stores like Rue 21,Forever 21,Aeropostal,American Eagle,Polo,and Holister."

Rosalie looked at me and smiled with shocked the hell out of me because she usually is wearing a frown.

"it sounds like you love to shop."

"you should see my closet."

"how is it set up"

"When you get in my room all you see is a rack of shoes so I have these red stilettos so just press the left shoe and my the shoe rack slides to the right and then you can see my walk in closet."

"who did that for you?"

"nobody i'm handy with tools. I even fixed my own car."

Rosalie looked shocked."you're good with cars?"

"I put a new engine in Toby's car."

Rosalie looked impressed. Then my phone rung. I looked down at the caller ID and it was my good friend Amanda she the co owner of Victoria Secret.

"I'm so sorry I have to take this." They nodded.

"Hey Amanda. What's going on?"

"I got some new shipments so I can send a box of things for you."

"really and you won't get in trouble?"

"nope"

"thank you."

"No problem."

"Bye now."

"Bye Suri."

Rosalie,Alice,and I chatted for a while. Then Blake called me on my cell.

"Yes Blake how may I help you?"

"There's something wrong."

"alright. Be right there."

"sorry something is wrong with Blake and she needs me." They nodded.

I walked up to Blake.

"what's up."

She gave me a look.

"Suri I might be pregnant."

* * *

please review


	12. Suri's response

_"Suri I might be pregnant."_

* * *

Toby,Bella,Elena and Blake look scared for my response.

"Okay." They looked shocked.

Blake spoke up. "okay?"

"Okay but i'm getting you vodka."

"What for?"

"Because if you are than your parents are going to need a stiff drink when you tell them but if your not than the vodka is for you and your parents to celebrate. Heck I would pick up your schoolwork the next day if you got a hangover."

They laughed but when they saw my face they stopped because I was serious. I went to my car and they asked me were was I going.

"To get something to eat. Does anybody wants to go?"

"I'm going."

"Of course i'm going.I can go for something to eat."

"I'll go."

"Yep i'm going."

I looked at the Cullens and the Hales. "do ya'll want anything?"

Rosalie answered,"No thanks we ate already."

Bella and them got to my car.

"whoa wait a minute unless someone is laying in the truck all of ya'll can't fit in my car so who's riding with me and Toby are you driving?"

"Yeah i'll drive."

Blake and Elena said they would ride with me.

"I rather ride with Toby."

"why?"

"Because you dive like a mad woman."

"like Toby is better. He has road rage too."

"true."

"TOBY HOW ABOUT WE JUST MEET BACK HERE?!"

"OKAY."

"DO YOU WANT TO RACE?"

"SURE!"

I jump in my car, put on my seat belt,turn on the car, and gun out of the parking lot.

Toby and I raced to town for breakfast I went to Krispy Kreme for a dozen doughnuts and some coffee and raced back to school.

People was already in the parking lot. Toby and Bella arrived a few minutes later. Blake,Elena and I was eating doughnuts and drinking coffee.

"Are you eating a doughnut for breakfast?"

With my mouth full i answered"No"

Toby tried to take one but I slapped his hand away.

"If you want one ask."

"fine can I have one?"

"Sure."

Bella and them walked off after a while and just when I was ready to go to Mike Newton stopped me.

"Hey Suri."

"Hi Mike." I was looking for a way to avoid this conversation but I made eye contact with Jasper Hale instead. He was smirking at me for some odd reason.

"So what did you say?"

"I"m sorry what."

"The dance would you go with me?"

"I can't I have to go to Florida that weekend and it's a nonrefundable ticket."

"Oh ok."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Don't get me wrong Mike seems like a cool guy but he is a puppy.

* * *

When we got to the plant place I was bored out of my mind! That was until Jasper came up to me.

"Hello"

"Hey. What's going on?" Jasper stood in front of me.

"Suri you need to stay away from me." All of the Cullens came when when he said that.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Look i'm not going to ask why I need to stay away because I learned not to ask questions that I don't want the answer to. Plus you seem to have a pretty good reason for me to stay away so i'm not going to bug you about it and when your ready to talk to me you then i'll stay away from you so good bye Jasper." I turned and walked away.

As I was walking away i heard Rosalie say,"I like her." I smiled to myself.

* * *

please review and do you think I should let Tyler ask Suri to the dance too or no?


	13. The water fight

"Suri our bus is full!"

"WHAT?!"

"People started switching buses so we have to ride the Cullen bus."

"Aw damn. I sitting in the back of the bus and going to sleep."

"Ok." So I kept my head down looking at my phone as I made it to the back of the bus.

Elena sat on the seat in front of me while Blake sat on the seat behind me. I stretched out on my seat and I went to sleep.

"Suri. Suri. SURI!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're back at school."

"Oh thanks Blake and by the way Elena you need to clean your face because you have some drool."

"Thanks Suri."

We were thee last ones to get off the bus. That's when the coach called all the girls who participate in gym before lunch to come in front of the building because we have to do some exercise. When I heard that I whined like a little kid saying,"Man and I was just getting ready to go home."

"Toby walked up to me and said," You sound like a little kid." I gave him a look and he put his hands up like he surrendered.

All the girls start taking off their shirts because we didn't want to get our shirts all sweaty up. When we took off our shirts all of the boys wolf whistled. (Don't worry all the girls had on under shirts.)

I asked the coach what were we doing and he told us that we had to do push ups.

Most of the girls complained but started doing them anyway. A good bit of them started giving up after 10 (Bella being one of them.)

After a while it was just me,Elena and Blake. We are at number 60 and that when the boys started joining in taunting us saying things like,

"Look who is trying to join the big leagues."

"Why don't you guys stop because we guys like something soft to hold on to."

With that last comment I decided to do push ups with one arm. When the guys saw that they said,"Damn."

Elena and Blake started taunting them saying things like,

"What's wrong guys? Afraid you are too weak to do as many push ups as us girls?"

"It's are a shame." I just shook my head.

The coach told us to stop when we reached 80 so we got up and started walking to the car.

"Hey girls!" We turned around and a water balloon hit me. Everybody got quiet I looked down at my undershirt and back at the boys and asked in deathly calm voice,"Who threw that?" Everybody pointed to Mike. I nodded my head and yelled.

"YOU DOUCHE BAG!" All the girls ran after the boys and them being stupid enough they left the water balloons. I grabbed the water balloon and threw one at Mike and it hit him right on the head. So all the girls started throwing balloons and we got all the we finished we all gave each other high fives.

i picked up my hoodie and threw it over my shoulder as I walked by some of the boys Tyler said,"hey Suri you look good in a undershirt!"

I spun on my heel and to Tyler,"Hey Tyler why don't you keep your little cheesy pick up lines for someone who actually wants them."

He smirked at me and said,"Stop being hard to get."

I got aggravated and said,"Look i'm not playing hard to get. I don't like you. I only like you as a friend so the answer is no and always will be no."

He smiled and said,"I don't give up easily." He walked away.

I muttered under my breath,"I wish he did. Do you think I should've told him off harder?"

Blake asked what would I have said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well Suri i'm getting ready to go 'home' are you come Elena?"

"Yeah i'm going." Then they started walking to the car.

"Blake." She and and Elena turned around and I gave them the secret signal. which is like a salute only with two fingers and it's not a full salute. They both nodded.

* * *

The next day at school I was walking to the building.

"SURI" I heard Blake and Elena call my name. I turn around to find them running up to me.

"Suri I have the results of the pregnancy test."


	14. the results

"Suri i don't have a B.I.T.O!" (code name for bun in the oven.)

"YES!" Everybody turned and look at us. "That means you won't be a mommy and you know what else?" She shook her head.

"We won't be aunties at this age." She laughed and told me i'm too much. We did a group hug.

"You guys i'm thinking about breaking up with John."

"Why"

"during the pregnancy scare I thought about Ryan being a father and I realize that he's not the guy for me."

"Okay."

"what do you think Elena?"

"It's up to you."

"Suri?"

"I agree with Elena. At the end of the day it is your decision that matters because it's your personal life not ours. So the advise I can give you Is go with what you feel is the best decision for you."

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem."

* * *

The next few days I stood away from Jasper Hale. Until one day In history he spoke to me.

"Hello."

"Hey?"

He smiled."Is that a question?"

"Sort of."

"why is that?"

"Because I thought we were suppose to stay away from each other."

"We are."

I smiled at him and asked,"then why are you talking to me when you are suppose to be staying away from me?"

He looked at me intensely and said boldly,"Because i'm done staying away from you."

That took me by surprise but I played it off. "I knew you couldn't hold out for long."

He smirked at me and asked,"what made you so sure?"

I know it's going to be hard for me to take my own comment seriously but i have to do it. "Because i'm irresistible."

Before he can respond someone from Bella's biology class came to our desk.

"Suri?"

"Yeah. what happened to Bella know? Wait let me guess you guys were blood typing and Bella fainted."

"yep."

"okay. Let me meet her at the front office."

When the girl left. I started laughing but I tried to muffle it and it didn't work.

Jasper was looking at me funny. I just shook my head but then Toby called me.

"Hello."

My response was Toby laughing and that was when I started laughing again.

* * *

It was Edward and Bella who I met in the office. I took Bella's keys and told her I will take her car home and run back. That's exactly what I did and made it back to class in perfect timing. Thank God for being able to run extremely fast. When I got to class I was out of breath but I made it to my seat just in time.

"Glad to see you can make it on time."

"Thanks Jasper. By the way a few people are going to the beach on Saturday do you want to come with us?"

"Which beach is it?"

"La Push."

"I can't go."

"Okay."

* * *

The next day when we went to La Push I was talking to Angela and ignoring Jessica when I notice some hot looking native american guys coming toward us. I instantly recognize one of them.

"Hey Jake when did you get so hot?" I gave him a hug. I heard his friends say

"Damn."

"she's pretty."

I looked at them and said,"hey Quil and Embry." They looked at me closely and broke out into wide grins.

"Hey Suri!" Quil and Embry each gave me a bear hug.

"Wow Suri you look at lot more hot than I saw you."

"Thanks Quil. You look bigger than the last time I saw you."

"Hey Suri want to go cliff diving like old times?"

"No thanks Embry. As you can see I don't have a bathing suit on."

"By the way I know someone would like to see you."

"Who?"

Quil and Embry smirked before answering at the same time,"Paul."

He was my ex-boyfriend from when I was 15.

"Your lying."

"No we aren't."

"yes you are."

"You just don't want to believe it."

"Shut up Quil." He laughed.

"Same old Suri."

"The one and only."

We chatted for a while until Bella came back looking kinda spooked.

What the hell did Jacob tell her?


	15. the reveal

Bella was acting strange for the past 5 days. It was finally sunny in Forks! I was at lunch with Bella,Jessica,Angela,and Elena. Blake couldn't come because she had lunch dentition for throwing paper at the teacher. While at lunch Angela got a date for the dance!

"I'm very happy for you Angie!"

"Thanks Suri! Are you going with us to the dress shop?"

"No. I have some serious stuff to talk to Blake and Elena about. Did you say us as in Bella is going to?"

"Yep."

"Oh okay."

When the final bell rung Blake,Elena,and I drove to my house.

"We're walking in the woods right?"

"Yep so let's get this show going." I rolled my eyes at Elena because she sounds too happy for someone who doesn't like camping. Wait a minute..

"Elena are you drunk?"

"Just tipsy." I shook my head.

We walked and talked until Blake said,"I can't break up with John."

It's a good thing that we were in a clearing in the middle of the woods so we can sit down.

"Why?"

"I don't know it's just something holding me to him."

"But you wanted to break up with him in the first place." Elena said.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want your honest answers."

"Okay."

"do you love him?"

"Idk."

"Are you sure you want to stay with him?"

"No."

"Does he hit you?" Blake went quiet.

"Blake?"

"Shhhh."

"What?"

**SNAP!**

I muttered under my breath "What the hell is that?!"

**SNAP!**

We all jumped up either ready to fight or flight.

"Blake,Elena are we going to fight or flight?"

"If that thing gets any closer we are going to run." We all agreed.

**SNAP!**

That's when we all ran. I left Elena and Blake in the dust. I was gone.

I was sliding under branches and jumping over tree roots.

"You go Suri!"

"You know it."

I stopped. It turns out we ran the wrong way!

"WE RAN THE WRONG WAY DAMN IT!"

Blake and Elena looked shocked.

"I got an idea and it's full proof." Elena said.

Blake and I looked at each other and nodded at Elena.

She gave us a very odd smile. What did we get ourselfs into?

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR BRIGHT IDEA?!" I yelled as I swung from tree branch from tree branch.

"Yep!" I shook my head.

"You guys want to race?"

"I'm all for it."

"I'm with it."

I started going faster and then I saw a house.

"You guys I see a house and it's 2 miles to my house."

"How you know?" Blake asked.

"Because how many times have we took the back road to race?"

"Good point." Blake and Elena dropped down with a _THUMP._

_"_Are you going to hang up there or drop down?"

I jumped down with my fist hitting the ground with a even louder Thump. It left a huge hole on the ground.

When I popped back up I saw Blake and Elena starring at something. I looked and it was the Cullens. We looked at them and they looked at us it seem like it went on forever.

I spoke up. "I'm so sorry about this we are getting ready to leave now." Blake and Elena still had their mouths open starring at the Cullens so I nudged them both and told them to close their mouths. We smiled sweetly at the Cullens and I muttered under my breath,"Well this is awkward."

I see Elena take a bottle of Vodka out of her purse and stared drinking it. Blake snatched it and started drinking it and then I snatched it and whispered yelled,"you shouldn't drink at a moment like this... without sharing." I took a few sips out of it.

Blake and Elena looked at me and smirked."What?"

"I bet we can drink the whole bottle."

"okay." Elena took the first try and drunk the top half. Then it was Blake and she drunk a little less than half. They both looked at me. I looked back at them and shook my head no. They was giving me that begging look so I snatched the bottle from Blake and I chugged. I didn't realize how much until I drunk the last bit of the Vodka. Everybody looked at me shocked including the Cullens.

"What?"

"Where did you learn to drink like that because your suppose to be the sober one." I just rolled my eyes and smiled at her. I looked at Blake and she was shivering. I gave her my shirt and looked at the Cullens.

"We really must be going so it was nice seeing you guys." Blake was still starring at them so I grabbed her hand and we walked off.

When we go to my house Elena and Blake told me that they would see me tomorrow and went home. I was tired so I took my shower ,put on my pj's and went to bed.

* * *

"SURI."

I jumped up. "WHAT!" Bella and Toby looked at me .

"The Cullens are vampires." I looked at Toby and Bella.

"You guys woke me up for a bunch of SHENANIGANS?!"

"You don't believe us?"

"Of course I believe you! I'm just mad that you woke me up."

Bella Toby and I talked until 5:00.

* * *

When I got to school I was wearing sun glasses.

Toby looked at me funny.

"What!"

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Because you and Bella woke me up and didn't let me go back to sleep until 5!"

"How bloodshot are your eyes?" I lifted up my sunglasses Toby looked horrified.

I just turned around and walked away.

It was very odd today so I texted Toby and Bella and told them that I was going home. They both nodded. I was rushing out of the parking lot to care that the Cullens were looking at me. I realize why i'm mad. It's because I love him and i'm upset that he didn't trust me with this secret.

"Awww damn it!" I didn't mean to say that out loud but I did and it felt good. I just sighed and walked to my car. I can't believe it. I Suri Elizabeth Swan is in love with a southern,smooth talking,vampire and people say life is uneventful. After I got home I took a nap and didn't wake up until after school. I took a shower got back on the bed and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do. The next thing I know i felt a gust of wind. I sat up and basicaly became face to face with Jasper Hale himself.

"Aw hell." This ought to be interesting.


	16. Man Life is Eventful

" Before we get this conversation started I have a few questions."

"Such as."

"What are you doing here?"

"Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"Do we have to have this conversation?"

"What are you?" That question I muttered.

"Are you here to kill me because if you are I will put up a fight."

"I'm here to check up on you."

"okay."

"Because we need to talk."

"Yes we have to have this conversation."

"No i'm not here to kill you and plus that's a fight you will lose." Then his face when hard.

"You already know what I am."

"I know but I want you to tell me."

"I'm a vampire Suri."

"okay."

"Okay?'

"Okay." For some reason he looked mad.

"I can kill you at any second and you say 'okay'?"

"To be honest with you,you are not that scary." He had a very odd look in his eyes and the next thing I know i'm up against the wall.

"I can bite you at any second and there is not a thing you can do about it." I laughed.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have by now." After that sentence Jasper tuned my head and looked at my neck. That's when I became nervous.I bit my lip and tried to be calm and I think I did pretty darn good.

"Now your nervous and with good reason." He backed away and I was pissed. I took a step toward him.

"Suri." He said in a warning tone.

"Look would you stop acting like your a heartless monster. Clearly your not because if you were you would have killed me just now but you didn't. By the way why didn't you kill me?"

"Do you want me to kill you?" I took a step back.

"I didn't say that."

"Besides I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to." I smirked and nodded my head.

"Why are you smirking?"

"because I just realize that you wanted to kill me the first day we met in history."

"Yes I wanted your blood down my throat."

"Nice way to sugar coat it."

"I wouldn't kill you because I care about you too much." I smiled at him.

"Are you going to do something about it?" He walked toward me and put a piece of hair behind my ear and walked away.

"Before you go can you do me a favor?"

"Sure darlin'" I couldn't help but smile.

"Darn you and your country accent but that's not the point. The favor I want you to do is stop being so serious all the time. You look amazing without a smile but I think you would look even better with one. Like Chris Hemsworth without a shirt." That last part I muttered. Jasper did a small smile.

"oh wow." I whispered. When I finally paid attention Jasper smile turn into an arrogant smirk.

"oh don't flatter yourself."

"your not like other girls are you?"

"Glad you realize that." Jasper took a step toward me and attached his lips to mine.

"Wow your good. By the is it hot in here or is it just me?" He chuckled.

"Bye Suri."

"Bye Jasper see you tomorrow."

"No you will be seeing me soon."

"I have no idea what that means but alright." Jasper went toward the window.

"You know you can use the front door right?"

"But the window is a lot more fun."

"Good bye Jasper."

"Bye darlin." Then he jumped out the window.

"Oh wow. I love a southern vampire. That's not something you here every day." I chuckled. Man life is eventful.


	17. that night

Hey guys. Sorry if I confused anybody but this is a Jasper story not Edward and Bella.

* * *

Later that night Bella burst into my room as happy as can be.

"HE KISSED ME!"

"Congratulations."

"I know you don't like him that much."

"That is true."

"But he's good to me and I can honestly say that I love him." Now that shocked me.

"Okay. I know Edward is more than likely listening at the moment so can I speak to him _alone_?" The next thing I know Edward is standing in front of me. I looked at Bella and did a quick nod toward the door. She left and I stared at Edward for a while.

"Listen here you know I don't like you that much but for my sister I will be civil to you and if you hurt her in anyway lets just say you won't have the quality to be a man."

"Why don't you like me that much?"

"Because it's my job to not like my sister boyfriends and it's my job to look out for her."

"well you don't have to do that anymore because I will love and protect her." Once again i'm shock.

"I think i'm liking you more and more now." He laughed and i looked at the door.

"Bella I know you were listening the whole time so you can come in now." Bella came in and I gave her two thumbs up. She gave me a big hug.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Toby is home so i'm going to check up on him and see how it went with Rosalie." I walked to Toby's room and knocked on his door.

"Hold on." After a while Toby answered the door. I went in his room and sat on his bed.

"How did it go with Rosalie?"

"It went great. We're dating now."

"I'm happy for you."

"what do you think of her because your good at reading people."

"At first she has a cold interior and seems a little bitchy but once you get to know her she's very cool to hang around."

"Why do you think she's cold at first?"

"To hide what she really wants."

"Oh."

"Well i'm glad everything went okay with Rosalie so i'm going back to my room. By the way Hi Rosalie."

"Hey Suri."

"How did you know she was in here?!"

"I'm just that good. Night."

"Good night Suri."

"Good night and by the way just call me Rose."

"Okay." When I got to my room I took off my shirt which only left me in my bra and basketball shorts. The next thing I know I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and it was Jasper Hale. I chuckled nervously and found a shirt.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know you were here." His eyes were black.

"Calm down go take a walk if you have to."

"No i'm fine."

"Good." I hear rocks hitting my window. I look and it's Elena and Blake. I open my window.

"What happen now?"

"Just come down here."

"Okay."

I turn around and look at Jasper. "I'm so sorry. I'll be right back." I jumped out the window and landed right in front of them.

"I tried to break up with John but he doesn't want to break up with me."

"For God sakes try harder! If he tries to get violent get a restraining order!"

"True I didn't think about that."

"Now if one of you can give me a boost i'll appreciate it."

Elena gave me a boost and I jumped grabbed my window seal and climbed in my room. Jasper was laying on my bed waiting patiently.

"Sorry girl stuff."

"No problem. Can you guess how old I am?"

"Vampire or human?"

"Both."

"Human I would say about 20. Your vampire age well you couldn't have been change in this generation your too much of a gentleman for have a southern twang that you have been covering up for a while. so I would say the Civil War era?"

"yes ma'am. I want to tell you my story."

"okay."

"I have to warn you it's not a happy story." That's when Jasper told me his story. When he finished he looked at me and I nodded my head slowly.

"I don't know how to respond to that to be honest. Wait a minute I do know how to respond to that."

"How?"

"Sounds like Maria was a real bitch and i'm happy you finally got away from her after everything she did to you. Man she was a real douche." Jasper rolled up his sleeves and I saw a bunch of bite marks.

"Battle scars."

"once again don't know how to respond but I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"How many... Never mind I answered my own question."

"How many what?"

"How many people tried to kill you?"

"I don't know."

" as many who died trying."

"How are you okay with all of this?"

"Easy. I'm a tough person so that means I can deal with a lot of things."

"So knowing that I killed people doesn't scare you at all?"

"No not really because you said killed as in the past tense. As long as you aren't killing people now i'm alright."

"So if I start killing people now would you be scared?"

"No I would be highly pissed because after everything you went through you would put yourself in the same predicament that you were in back then."

"nicely said."

"thank you." I looked at the clock and it was 10:00.

"Well i'm going to bed so.."

"You do realize it's Friday right?"

"Yes I realize it's Friday so I will be watching a few movies before I go to bed."

"What will you be watching?"

"The Hangover,Grown ups and Just Go with It."

"Okay."

"Want to watch them with me?"

"Where are you going to watch them at?"

"In here on my laptop."

"okay." I fell asleep during Grown Ups. When I woke up my hair was everywhere but Jasper was no where to be found. When I walked downstairs Rosalie,Edward,Jasper,Toby,and Bella were in the living room.

Rosalie looked at me and asked,"Why does your hair look like sex hair?"

"Because I was asleep."

"So every time you wake up your hair looks like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow."

I just shook my head.

"Well i'm going to be lazy in my room for no reason and watch movies. Anybody wants to join me?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"I'm all for it."

"Yes."

"Ok." We basically spent the whole day watching movies.


	18. Meeting the parents

Later that day Jasper asked me to meet his parents.

"Um i'm not so sure about that."

"Why not?"

"As you can see i'm not really prepared to meet anybody parents."

"Well Bella and Toby are going to meet them." I sighed because I know i'm not going to win this one.

"Okay but I already know your dad." I walked into my closet and put on a Coral flare dress with a beige belt and beige heels with my hair loose in waves. I walked back out of the closet.

"Ready to go."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Rosalie looked at my outfit.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." I look at Toby in his dress shirt,dress pants,and slacks.

"Well don't you look handsome." I snickered because Toby didn't like to dress up that much.

"Ha Ha. I see you finally decided to put on a dress." I rolled my eyes. Bella finally came down and when Edward kissed her she fainted. Toby and I laughed our butts off. Then we asked if she was okay. Bella rode with Edward,Toby rode with Rosalie,and I rode with Jasper. I'm not going to lie. I'm a little nervous.

"Jasper before we get there does anybody has any powers that I need to know about?"

"Alice can see the future."

"awesome."

"I can manipulate emotions."

"Wonderful."

"And Edward can read minds."

"Figures."

"I expected your response to be different after I told you Edward's power."

"Sorry to disappoint. So you can really manipulate emotions?"

"Yep but dealing with you is different."

"How come."

"It's hard for me to tell how you feel."

"I'm just good at hiding my emotions."

"I can see that." I smirked.

"What about my thoughts?"

"It's very hard for Edward to read your thoughts. He can get bits and pieces but with Bella he can't hear anything." I smiled at that. All too soon we got to the Cullen's house.

"It's time to meet the parents." Jasper looked at me funny.

"Are you nervous?"

"Just a tad."

"You? Suri Swan? Nervous?"

"Ha ha. I love your house by the way."

" 's all Esme doing." When we got into the house I was impressed.

"Oh wow."

"It's not what you expected?"

"Nope not at all." We got to the kitchen and I already see Bella,Toby,Edward and,Rosalie. I did a deep breath.

"Hey Emmett,Ellie,Carlisle and Mrs. Cullen." Emmett waved with a knife in his hand. Ellie did a quiet"Hello".

"Nice to see you Suri."

"Hello finally nice to met you and please call me Esme." I smiled at her.

"Wait where's Alice." I see a blur of black and white and the next thing I know Alice is standing in front of me.

"Hey Alice." She gives me a hug.

"Hey Suri."

"Hey Corey." He smiles politely at me.

"Hello Suri." Alice goes to Toby. Toby looks huge standing in front of Alice small frame.

"Hi. I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Toby." She smiles at him.

"Hi Alice."

"Hi Bella." She gives her a hug.

"you do smell lovely." That's when Edward spoke up.

"I'm going to show Bella the rest of the house."

"I'm going to give Suri a tour of the house too." I didn't realize how big the house was. Jasper stopped at his room. He had a bed, bookshelves,and a flat screen t.v. I walked to one of his bookshelves and he mostly had civil war era books. I chuckled.

"why do you have so many books on the Civil War? You should know everything considering you were in it."

"I don't know it's just my favorite era." I did a small smile.

"I guess it's fun to deal with the supernatural."

"So your okay with hanging out with vampires?"

"I guess you can say that."

"And your not scared at all?"

"Nope because you don't scare me."

"Good." Before I can blink he was in front of me. I look at him questioningly. He just looked at me. After a while it got annoying so I said,"Would you stop looking at me like that and kiss me already?" Boy did he comply. Someone was knocking at the door and it was Emmett and Ellie. I smiled at them.

"What's going on Emmett?"

"Alice says there is going to be a thunderstorm."

"Okay."

"What does that mean?"

"Baseball."

"Baseball? Not football but baseball. I'm cool with it."

"So you would join us?"

"Of course. I love sports. Plus that means I can change into pants." The last part I muttered.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep! That means baseball." Something tells me that this won't be your regular baseball game.


	19. the game and chase

When I got home I ran up to my room and started to change. I had on a tee shirt and some black basketball shorts. When Toby called me.

"SURI."

"What?!"

"Hurry up! People are ready to go!"

"Fine!" So I ended up hopping down the stairs trying to put on my jeans. Everybody looked at me funny. It was Jasper who asked,"You wear basketball shorts under your jeans?"

"It's a habit." I walk over to daddy and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Suri." Daddy gives Jasper the father stare down. "you take care of her now."

"Yes sir." As we walked out Bella,Toby and I busted out laughing. We kinda knew dad was going to do something like that. After we stopped laughing I cleared my throat.

"Sorry about that. We're calm. Right Toby?"

"Mmm Hmm."

"So how is this going to work? Are we riding on your backs because if Toby is riding on your back I gotta take a picture."

"yeah your riding on our backs."

"Okay." I hopped on Jasper's back ready to go. I saw Toby jump on Rosalie's back and I had to laugh.

"Wait. I feel stupid for suggesting this but why don't you ride on Edward's back considering your too tall for Rosalie?" Toby and Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"hey I said that I felt stupid for the idea." Toby looked at me and laughed.

"I'll take that as a no. We're ready.""Hold on." Toby and I said at the same time,"What?" Then we took off. I was hugging the life out of Jasper and I was to scared to even think about letting go. I was so scared to the point I didn't even notice when we stopped. Jasper chuckled.

"You can let go of me now Darlin'."

"Give me a few seconds because i'm going to need it." When I finally let go Toby laughed.

"what?"

"You were scared? you? The girl who could ride a roller coaster that goes at 110 miles an hour."

"Yes I can handle a roller coaster that drops at an 90 degree angle that make it seem like you are about to hit the face of the earth but you couldn't."

"Good point." I don't think that I can go back to regular baseball ever again. This game is awesome! Rosalie looked like she was going to hurt Bella when she called her out. Emmett go a new nickname by Ellie "Monkey man." I smirked at Jasper when it was his turn to bat. So far it was a good game until Alice yelled,"STOP!" Bella,Toby,and I looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Toby asked.

"Beats me." Jasper was by my side in an instant.

"What's going on Jasper?"

"There are three nomadic vampires coming here to join the game."

"What do I need to do."

"Let your hair down."

"Ok Rosalie I have an idea about Toby."

"What is it?"

"You have to rub against him i'll turn my back and explain."

"Okay."

"If you rub on Toby your scent will rub off on him."

"Nice going Suri."

"Thanks."

Then they all came out of the woods. There was a blonde male who in my opinion didn't look all that good. Then there was the firey red head who looks like she would be ready to pounce at any minute. lastly it was a dude with dreadlocks it seems that he is the leader of the group. He spoke with a thick French accent.

"hello my name is Laurent and this is James and Victoria." After that I zoned out. I was too busy looking at James who was looking at my sister like a buffet. Apparently he saw me starring and he looked at me but i didn't back down. Jasper started leading me away but then the wind blew. Everything else happened so fast my survival instinct kicked in and I created fire ball with my hands and threw it in the middle of the field. Everybody turned and looked at me my hands still ignited. I looked at James directly in the eyes and said in a very low voice,"You need to back the hell up." He backed up so I replaced the fire in my hands with water to stop the fire in the middle of the field. When the fire went out I looked at James,Laurent,and Victoria and said,"Leave now." The next thing I know they were gone. I let go of a breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding in. Everybody was still looking at me shocked.

"Sura Elizabeth Swan you could have gotten yourself killed!" Bella yelled. Everybody looked at me.

"Yes my real name is Sura i'm just known as Suri." Edward spoke up next.

"We have to get you guys out of here especially you Suri."

"Let me guess it's James." Edward grabbed Bella,Jasper grabbed me and Rosalie grabbed Toby. The next thing I know i'm back at our house.

I looked at Bella and Toby."I have an idea just follow my lead." They nodded. I went into the house.

"Hey daddy. I have to go."

"where?"

"Something happened to Blake and she went to Seattle so I have to make sure she's alright. Bella and Toby are going with me considering Blake is one of their good friends too." We each ran up the stairs up to our rooms Jasper was already in my room.

"5 minutes." He whispered.

"Suri are you sure about this?"

"yes daddy and don't worry about us I promise I will call you every day twice a day." I walked out of my room and gave daddy a hug.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Suri." I went out the door they were waiting for me in Bella's truck. I went in the truck. I sighed. Edward came out of no where and scared us. The next thing I know we heard a bang. Well that scared the hell out of us. When we got to the Cullen house We could here Rosalie yelling at Laurent.

"If anything,_anything_ happens to my boyfriend or my best friend you are in trouble." When we got to the door Laurent was already there. It was reflex I was getting ready to punch him but Jasper caught my arm and shook his head. I just walked passed him and into the living room. When Jasper and Edward came into the living room we all went to the ,Bella,and I are going with Alice and Corey while Esme lead the woman somewhere and the rest of them are leading James away from Forks. I gave Rosalie my jacket and she gave me an outfit but since i'm taller than her I had to make capris out of her jeans. When I get down the stairs Jasper is waiting for me. he smiled a little.

"So your name is Sura huh?"

"Yes it is. Be safe for me ok?"

"Okay." I walked up to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him a pretty long kiss and walked away.

"OK i'm ready." As it would seem the chase is on.


	20. face to face and prom

Bella said her goodbyes to Edward and Toby to Rosalie. Bella put her head in my lap and cried a little.

"It's going to be okay Bells." Toby reassured her. Not long after that Toby and I fell asleep.

"You guys we're here." I woke up and stretched almost hitting Toby in the process.

"sorry Toby." He yawned.

"It's okay."

"By the way... I call dibs on the bed."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is. You didn't even think about dibs."

He whispered,"Damn." When we got to the hotel room I went straight to the bed. Bella climbed in next to me and Toby was at the foot of the bed. The next thong I know is that I hear someone leaving the hotel room so I pop up and I see Bella. I grabbed her arm.

"Girl what are you doing?!"

"James just called he said he had mom." I grabbed my shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"Bella if you ready to make a stupid ass decision than the least I can do is make sure you make it out alive."

"what do you mean?"

"Can't you tell that this is a trap?"

"what if it's not?"

"Than once again the least I can do is make sure that you and mom make it out alive. Do you know where to go?"

"The old ballet studio." I take one last look at Toby. We go into the bathroom and climb out of the window. I flag for a taxi.

While we are try to think of a plan but my mind goes blank. We reached the Ballet studio and we go inside. The place brings back so many memories. The next thing I know is that Bella is running toward the closet. she opens it up and it was just an old tape. I was too pissed. we turn around and James was there with video camera. I looked at Bella and went off.

"See I told you it was a trap."

"Well..."

"How would he know where mom is at? He never even heard us talk about mom and he never even met our mom!" Bella looked sheepish.

"Now we have to get out of this mess!" I gave Bella that 'I'm mad at you but do you trust me' look. She nodded her head. I look at James and I create a ring of fire around him. Then Bella and I made a run for it. Then Bella tripped and James was right in front of us and kicked Bella into me which knocked me into the mirrors. It hurt like hell but I managed to get up... painfully. He went for Bella again but I created a very strong gust of wind to blow him back. When I went to grab Bella he pulled me off and threw me I hit the wall and I heard my ribs go **CRACK!** I managed not to scream and I still got up very slowly and painfully. He didn't notice because he had his back toward me taunting Bella. To make him target me I threw a fire ball at him. I was hurting too much so I missed. I was looking at Bella and she looked terrible. James walked slowly toward me and tried taunting me. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Man you're stupid." He threw me back to were the mirrors were and I felt something sliding down my head and it was blood. When I was down he broke Bella's leg. I tried to get up but I was hurting too much so I used my words instead.

"hey you horrific excuse for a man." He was in front of me and grabbed me leg and I heard that snap to. That was just too much pain to deal with and the next thing I know is that I see Edward throwing James off of me. He could tell that I was worse off than Bella and went to grab me but I managed very weakly to tell him to grab Bella first. He still grabbed me and then he grabbed Bella. we were just about to make out of the window but James grabbed Edward which made him drop both of us and knowing my luck I landed back in the glass. That when dark spots clouded my vision and the next thing I know is that i'm surround by darkness.

* * *

"Suri. Suri." I open my eyes very slowly and I see Rosalie,Ellie,and Alice.

"Where's Bella?" I manage to say.

"Carlisle is with her now." It's very hard for my eyes to stay focused.

"Where is everybody else?"

"Taking care of James." My eyelids felt heavy. It seems like my eyelids were closing on their own.

"No Suri you have to stay awake." Their voices sound distant.

"All of her ribs are leg is broken in 3 places and she has a serious concussion. We have to get her to a hospital now!" I opened my eyes had Bella in his arms and everybody was looking at me.

Carlisle smiled at me."Glad to see that your still with us." I did a weak smile. I felt someone pick me up and it hurt like hell and then I was out.

* * *

_ .Beep._ I woke up to that annoying sound. I looked Jasper,Blake,Elena,Rosalie,Toby,and mom was in my room.

"How's Bella?" Everybody looked at me and smiled. Toby answered,"You nearly died and the first thing you ask is how's Bella?" Yep I could tell that he was pissed at me.

"Fine do you want me to ask about the weather?"

"Yep your doing better already. I'll let Bella know that your 's been asking about you." Toby and mom left. Blake and Elena looked so mad.

"You guys I know your mad.."

"We're not mad we're furious."

"I had to make sure that Bella would make it out alive."

"And you nearly died in the process."

"I'm sorry." They both smiled at me.

"We're just glad your alive and by the way we already know the Cullens were vampires before you guys knew. love ya gotta go" Before I can get a syllable out they were gone. I looked at Rosalie and Jasper they were looking at me furiously.

"Let me guess you guys saw the tape." they nodded.

"Suri I understand that you wanted to protect your sister but you took most of that beating and nearly got killed!" Rosalie whispered yelled.

"I don't really know how to respond to that."

"At least your alive that's all that matters." She gave me a small hug and left. I looked at Jasper.

"Are you going to yell at me too?"

"Nope. I'm just happy to know that your still here because we wasn't so sure if you would make it."

"well i'm still here."

" I love you."

"Luv you by the way can you call the nurse in here because I need some pain meds." Once she gave me those pain meds I was out like a light.

* * *

2 weeks later and it was prom night. Of course I didn't want to go but Rose and Alice made me. But I do have to admit I look wonderful in my dress. It is an a line light blue dress with a princess sweet heart neckline. it's floor length chiffon with ruffle beading sequins and I wore silver heels. I kept my makeup light and some drop earrings. Bella went first down the stairs. I can't believe i'm saying this but Edward and her make a very cute couple. Toby wore a black suit and a red vest and a red tie. While Rosalie wore a red dress with a not too low dress had beading at the top and it was figure flattering. When I walked down the stairs I had to do a double take because Jasper looked indescribable. This boy should get dressed up more often. I gave him a big smile and I gave Toby two thumbs up. he just smirked and shook his head. I have to admit we did have a fun night.


	21. the party and the aftermath

I showed up to school and I saw Bella and the Cullens. I walked up to them and gave Jasper a kiss. I turned to Bella.

"Happy Birthday Bella. Your sure as heck getting one year older." She blushed and elbowed me in my ribs.

"Easy for you to say your only s..." Before she could finish that sentence I gave her a look and it shut her right up. The Cullens looked at us curiously.

"How old are you Suri?"

"Young."

"Fine since you put it that way. what is your age?"

"Younger than his." I pointed to Jasper. Alice gave me her puppy dog look.

"Really what is your age?"

"Fine.I'm 16 and a half. My birthday is June 1st."

"Your really that young?"

"Yes I am."

"Wow you seem very mature for your age."

"That's what everybody tell me."

"Why don't you like for people to know your age?"

"Because.."

"What?"

"Because people find out that i'm 16 they act all shocked. Like you. You guys already knew I was the youngest out of the three of us."

"Wait a minute how did you make it to junior AP classes?"

"I skipped a grade and i'm very intelligent."

"What grade did you skip?"

"6" Jasper chuckled.

"So you were basically a baby going to Junior High."

"All of the older girls were treating me like a baby. Toby use to hate it. That's enough about me. Bells I don't really know what to get you for your birthday so how does $300 sound and would you like them in 50s?"

"But Sur..."

"I'm going to give it to you and you can spend it on whatever you want." She hugged and thank me. I giggled.

"your welcome." Alice had that look in her eyes.

"We're throwing a birthday party for you Bella."

"Does this mean that we have to get dressed up?" Alice nodded her head enthusiastically.

"How dressed up do we have to get?"

"you have to at least have on a dress?" I gave Alice a pleading look.

"Nope you have to wear a dress."

"Fine as long as i don't have to wear pink because i don't own anything pink. I have every other color in the freaking rainbow but pink."

"No you don't have to wear pink."

"That's all we ask for?"

"we?"

"Bella and I."

"okay."

* * *

"are you ready Bells?"

"No not really."

"Me either but you look nice."

"thanks."

"I know that Edward is waiting for you so run along." She smiled. I walked down the stairs of the Cullen home.

Rosalie took one look at my dress and smiled.' I love the dress."

"I just might let you have it."

"Really?"

"I have plenty of black dresses in my closet." she gave me an odd look.

"It's mostly sexy date dresses. Their short.

"How short."

"For me they stop mid thigh."

"I just might have to take a look at some of those." I leaned close to her and whispered,"I think Toby might like some of those too." We both smirked. Then Bella came down and everybody crowed around her except for Rosalie,Toby,Jasper,and I. The reason why Toby and I didn't crowd her is because we gave her our birthday wishes and presents. The reason why Rosalie didn't crowd around her is because she just doesn't like her but Jasper just did it for her safety.

"Suri can I talk to you for a minute?" I look at Toby.

"Sure. Be right back." We walked outside.

"Whats going on Tobes."

"I know it's too soon but how do you tell a girl that you love her?"

"Well be simple about it. Don't go over board by that I mean do it at the heat of the moment." He smirked.

"Thanks Suri."

"No problem Toby." Then next thing we know is that we hear a loud **CRASH **and we see Jasper being dragged out of the house. Toby and I looked at each other and then took off running toward the house. We see Alice,Rosalie,and Esme looking really tense.

"You guys why don't you go outside and get some fresh air." Everybody looked at me apologetically. Esme and Alice gave me a heartbreaking look.

"I'm sorry Suri." Rosalie said in a small voice.

"It's okay Rose." I put my hand on her arm and Toby gave her a kiss. I took a small step toward Bella and Edward growled at me pissing me off so I growled back at him shocking the hell out of me and everybody else.

"She's our sister Edward it's not like we can do anything to hurt her." Toby said threw clenched teeth. Which was odd for Toby because he never really lose his cool. Carlisle told Edward to check up on Jazz so he left before he did he apologized.I stayed in the kitchen just thinking about how I just went outside for a few minutes and my boyfriend just tried to eat my sister.

"Man life sucks!" Toby,Bella,and Carlisle looked at me funny.

"Sorry how is it going?"

"Almost done here." I nodded my head. When he was finished he offered to take Bella home but Edward said he could do it. Toby and I drove ourselves.

"Ya'll need any help cleaning up?"

"No we got it." Carlisle and Esme went in the house.

I looked at everybody and said,"Well i'll see you guys later i'm off to my deuces." I gave them the two fingers to the side.I took my heels off and walked to the car.

"Suri."

"yes Emmett."

"Can you drive around really fast in your Camero?"

"You just want to go for a joy ride." He nodded his head.

"Fine. I can fit two more people in my car so anybody else wants to go?"

"I want to go."

"Okay Rose so one more."

"Alright and it's Corey. So Emmett your in the front,Rose and Corey you guys are sitting in the back." When everybody got in I spun out of the Cullens drive way extremely fast. Then I took off to the back roads. I saw the speedometer and it said that I was going at 160. I sun the car around and drove back to the Cullen house. Emmett was too happy so was Rose and Corey. I got out of the car and Emmett gave me a big bear hug.

"Thanks Suri. You do drive like a manic though."

"So i've been told."

"That was fun Suri. Thanks."

"you're welcome Corey."

"Where did you learn to drive like that Suri?"

"Well Rose I always had a need for speed." She chuckled. Ellie came to me.

"Suri can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Ellie. What's up?"

"Do you think you can take me driving?"

"Sure."

"Not right now maybe another time?"

"Sure. By the way Ellie know what you are going through."

"What do you mean?"

"Your uncomfortable in your own skin."

"How did you know?"

"I was like that but i'm going to tell you what one of my best friends once told me, Your beautiful and anybody who doesn't see that is a fool." she giggled at that.

"your friend sound very wise."

"he was." I put my hand on her arm.

"see you around Ellie."

"Thanks Suri." She shocked me by giving me a hug.

I walked to my car and Jasper was leaning against it.

"Feeling better?" He shook his head looking ashamed. I grabbed him and gave him a reassuring hug. I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later okay?" He gave me a small smile and nodded his head. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The last few days Jasper was in terrible shape. One day after school I was listening to music and doing my homework when I felt a small gush of wind.

"Hey 's wrong."

"We're leaving and we're not coming back."

"Is it because of what happened at the party?"

"No it's more than that."

"Than what is it!" I was getting pissed off.

"I don't love you." I looked down and scoffed. When I looked back up Jasper could tell I was in no mood.

"Get out. If you want to go,go i'm not going to stop you. Just get the hell out." I said that in a cold, hard, voice.

"Suri..."

"Just get the hell out!" The next thing I know I heard the window slam. I won't let myself cry. I have to be strong for Toby and Bella. I called Blake and Elena.

"I need you guys right now."

"What's wrong Suri?"

"Jasper left and Elena do you mind bringing a bottle of vodka?"

"Of course Suri."

"We're on our way now."

"Okay." When they got there Blake and Elena got cups and they let me have the bottle. They even brought me some ice cream. So we sat there drinking,eating ice cream and watching movies. Toby came home looking terrible so he joined in on the "I feel terrible" fest. It got dark and Bella still wasn't home. I called daddy and A good bit of people came to help find Bella.

"Suri?" That was a voice that I didn't think I would hear. I turn around and it was Paul. Still looks the same only now he is more ripped and don't like to wear shirts I see.

"Hey Paul."

"You look good Suri."

"So do you. Still go around without shirts I see." He responded by crushing me into a hug.

"I found her." I turn around and I see Sam. Did everybody from La Push come here?!

'Hey Sam."

"It's good to see you Suri."

"Hows Emily?"

"She's good. We're engaged." I nodded.

"I'm going to have to go on the rez soon."

"Yes you do."

"I'm going to go check up on my was good seeing you. Give Emily my greetings." I gave Jake a hug on my way into the house. I went to Bella's room. She looked up at me and cried. I curled up in the bed with her and hugged her while she cried.

"He gone."

"I know." Would we get past this? I don't know but hopefully we can find some relief.


	22. a fun day

"That's it. you guys are going back to your mother."

"daddy we are fine. We are getting better I promise."

"Okay." Toby stared hanging out with the football team,Bella stared hanging out with Jake,and I hung out with Blake and Elena.

"Suri something is going on with Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"He became distant and dark."

"I heard he had mononucleosis."

"I think that's a lie. Would you come with me to see him?"

"Fine but i'll stay in the truck."

"Okay." I stayed in the truck until I saw Bella walk out to a group of hot shirtless guys. This was a bad day to wear cheer leading shorts and a short sleeve shirt. When I got closer to the guys I realize that it was all the guys that I used to hang out with when I was younger. I let Bella argue with Sam and Paul. As long as she doesn't do anything stupid... _SLAP_. Damn she did something stupid. I see Paul shaking violently.

"Calm down man or you would hurt Suri." I grabbed Bella because she look like a deer in head lights.

"Bella you really need survival skills." I see Jake come out of nowhere and turn into a wolf.

"What the hell!"

"Take Suri and Bella back to Emily's place."

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Suri." They all said. When we got to Emily's place I jump out and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Hun. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Muffin?"

"Is it blueberry?"

"Yep."

"Then i'll have one." After I ate my muffin all of the boys filed in the room. I had an apple in my hand and I chucked it at Paul.

"What was that for?"

"For having the temper of a two year old in a sandbox!"

"But she slapped me!"

"And it looked like you were getting ready to make a meal out of her!" I gave him a look daring him to say something. Instead he smiled at me.

"It's good to have you back Suri." I smiled back at him.

"It's good to be back Paul." We just realized that everybody was quiet. Until Jared told us Leah was coming.

"Hey Lee." She turned and looked at me. She tackled me.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too. How's my little pipsqueak?"

"Seth is fine."

"That's wonderful. Can you get off of me so I can get up?"

"You want to go cliff diving like old times?"

"Sure. What about you Bella?"

"I'll go."

"Okay. More than likely Toby is coming with us too. By the way it should be getting sunny soon." When we got home I told Toby and of course he wanted to go so we went to our rooms and got our bathing suits on.

"You guys let's go!" I have so many bikinis it should be a crime. I chose my simple red bikini. When we got to the beach all of the girls laid out for a while. I even got a light tan. I caught Leah looking at Toby so many times to count. Somebody grabbed me and threw me into the water. When I popped back up and I saw Paul laughing his behind off so I created a water ball and threw it at him. He went in after me and kept on dunking me into the ocean so I created a small wave and it caught Paul off guard. That's when everybody but Bella came in the water. We had on my I pod. Most of the guys left the water after a while.

"Suri." I got out of the water and I didn't miss the way Paul was looking at me.

"Yeah Lee."

"We are getting ready to do a photo shoot want to join?"

"Of course!" For the first pose everybody had their arms out and I laid on their arms. Bella was taking pictures on my phone. For the next pose It was all the girls doing random poses. After that we did the 'gangsta' pose. It was sunset and I jumped on Paul's back giggling. Not realizing that Bella was still taking pictures. When I got down Paul grabbed my waist and we stayed like that for a while. While Paul was still holding my waist I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. Then he bent down and kissed me.

"WOOOOO!" We broke it up and saw everybody looking at us. I laughed. Later we went cliff diving. It was fun. I can honestly say I had a fun day.


	23. Here we go again

I was laying down on the couch and then Bella came busting through the door. I fell off the couch.

"Suri!"

"What? What?"

"I went to the meadow and I saw Laurent!"

"Damn it Bella what did I tell you about going in the woods alone!"

" Sorry."

"It's cool." Bella grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"To La Push."

"Okay tell Jake I said hey." When she left I went to my room and I found Paul laying on my bed.

"Well hello Paul." He got off my bed and pulled me toward him. He put his hand at the small of my back to pulled me closer to we started our make out session. First he focused on my lips and then he started on my neck. He reached my tickle spot and that caused me to giggle. That's odd for me because I don't giggle that much. He started planting kisses on my jaw. I put my hands in his hair and then I started kissing his neck. I did a small smile in victory when i saw he had goosebumps. Then his phone rang. He had to report to Sam.

"You sure you have to go."

"Yep.I'm sure. Trust me I don't want to." Before he left he kissed me. I called Bella.

"Where are you?" That's when I listened closely and I heard the water hitting the rocks.

"Bella?"

"I have to go Suri." I got up threw on some shoes and then I called Toby as I ran to the car.

"Toby!"

"What's going on Suri?!"

"You and Jake meet me at the cliffs now!"

"OK." I got in my car and drove off. Damn it Bella! When I got there I see Jake diving in so I jumped in after him. We both found Bella. Toby was waiting for us at the shore. He had blankets ready for Bella and I but I gave mine to her as well. When Bella became aware I gave her a hug and then I yelled at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jacob was expecting that. Bella looked sheepish.

"Sorry."

"As long as your alive i'm alright." Then Sam came out of the woods and said something about Leah's dad.

"What's going on Jake?"

"It's Harry Clearwater he died of a heart attack."

"Dang. I used to like Harry. He was cool."

"Yeah." We all went home. Jacob was with Bella. I saw Carlisle's car. Does this means that their back?" Toby,Bella,and I looked at each other.

"Don't go in there."

"We'll be fine Jake."

"Suri it's not that simple. If the Cullens are back it's their territory. That mean that I can't protect you guys here." I gave him a reassuring nodded his head. As we walked in Bella flicked on the lights and we saw Alice. Bella gave her a huge she gave Toby and I a hug. I went upstairs and took a shower. While I was in my room getting dressed Alice busted in and told me to pack a bag because we are going to Italy. She said that Edward is going to the Volturi to commit suicide. Damn it Edward! Here we go again.


	24. Saving Edward

"I'm sorry Jake but I have to go."

"Please Bella stay for Charlie..for me." I got annoyed.

"Jake look, she loves you but she have to save Edward or she will be forever depressed. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Than let her go." He didn't want to but he agreed. Alice gunned the here we come.

* * *

"Bella calm down. We will make it in time I promise."

"We only have ten minutes."

"Bella I will back you up so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Suri." When we reached our destination there was a huge festival going on.

"There is so many people I don't think I can make it in time."

"Bella just run! I'll cover you." Bella and I hopped out of the car at the same time and ran. As we were running In started pushing people out of the way not caring if I got rude comments in Italian. We saw Edward step out of the castle so I made it cloudy just in time for Bella to jump on him. Bella went inside with him. While I stayed out To leave it cloudy long enough for Alice to get inside. Everybody gave Edward a hug while I just stayed back and watched. Edward turned around to look at me. I punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot! You could've called me if you wanted to make sure if Bella was alive!" I punched him in the shoulder one more time and then I gave him a hug. We heard chuckling. So I let go of Edward and turned around. There was two vampires. One of them reminded me of Emmett. I took of my hat and let my hair down. It grew a lot since the Cullens left. It was a few inches about my waist now. The guy who reminded me of Emmett winked at me and I scoffed. Edward was talking to the other vampire and I was paying no attention.

"Enough." I saw a little girl come out and I saw Edward tense. Ah so this was the little heffa they were telling me about.

"Jane."

"Aro would like to see all of you."

"Okay and Suri when we get in there you can't say anything."

"Well ain't this about a bitch! Why can't I say anything?" Edward just gave me a knowing look.

"Fine." We got on an elevator and I was trying not to laugh because it was awkward. We got to a room and there was a woman to greeted us.

"Is she human?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"Yep."

"Is she going to be changed?"

"She could be lunch." Jane answered. I was getting ready to say something but Toby but his hand over my mouth. When we got to the throne room we saw a very creepy guy looking at us and smiling very oddly. Something is seriously wrong with this guy.

"Bella is alive after all. How wonderful." I snapped my teeth together trying not to say something sarcastic.

"I brought them all alive as you have asked master." She looked like a teachers pet. Aro looked at Toby and me.

"I see you brought Toby and Suri also." I snapped my neck to the side. How does he know my name?" He gave his hand to Edward.

"He can read my every thought."

"You all smell delicious."

"Thank you sir?"

"I wonder if Bella is immune to Jane's gift as well." Toby wasn't having that. He lifted a stone bench and threw it but I created a fire ball and that caused it to break into a million pieces. I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Stop. It's not going to solve anything." I turned around and cleared my throat.

"As you cans see I have the power to control the elements." I looked at Jane,"And that includes fire. Toby has telekinesis." Aro looks excited.

"can you show me?" I sighed and created a water ball in my hands. I threw it backwards and it landed on Toby.

"Seriously Suri?"

"Well you were sitting right there. You could have ducked." I looked at Aro.

"That was fire and water. can you show me earth and wind?"

"May I have your hand?" Aro gave me his hand and I slid my hand across his and sand appeared on his hand. I looked at him in a way to ask if I can continue. I moved my hand over his and a slight breeze caused the sand in his hand to float up. I put my hand down slowly and the sand came back down on my hand. I wiped it off.

"Fascinating. Would you like a spot on the guard?"

"I appreciate the offer sir but I really must decline." Bella,Edward,Alice,and Toby looked at me shocked.

"Don't look all shocked. I can be polite when I want to,or if I feel like it, or just for the heck of it."

"I like my women feisty."

"I like the guys who are suppose to be interested in me to be good looking. Looks like i'm out of luck." Toby tried to hide his laughter by coughing but that didn't work. I heard a few people chuckling after I said that.

"Well young friends you are free to go." I breathed a sigh of relief. As we walked out of the door Felix was sitting right there.

"See you soon gorgeous."

"Not even in your best dreams." He chuckled. Don't get me wrong he was alright looking but he wasn't the guy for me. When we walked out Toby busted out laughing.

"Even if you were in a life or death situation you would find the time to be smart with someone."

"That's part of my charm." Alice nudged me in my ribs and giggled. As we were walking we saw a group of people walking in with a vampire and I already knew what time it was so I speed up. They closed the doors but that didn't dull the screams. I had no idea what was waiting for us at the airport.


	25. the airport

_Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't up dated in a while. School just started on the 18 and I have honors classes so I have been piled with homework. Thank you for waiting. Big news though. Jasper will be returning in this chapter! I must warn you..Suri will be giving Jasper such a cold shoulder that it would kill even vampires of frost bite. I will stop my gibbering so you can enjoy the story._

* * *

As we were getting off the plane I saw Corey he smiled at me and I smiled back. Toby and I watched how Alice ran up to him just kissed him with the up most passion I have ever seen. We turned away. Not just because of the way it stung but because it was their private moment.

"Do you think I should talk to Rosalie?" Toby asked. I looked at my big brother.

"I can't answer that for you. It's up to you if you want to talk to her."

"I think I want to." I chuckled.

"Then go." He gave me a hug.

"Thanks Suri." I winked at him and he walked off. I saw Edward and Bella with Carlisle and Esme so I decided to follow them. Before I can take a step my path was blocked. I looked up and I see Jasper looking at me. Still gorgeous as ever but that is a fact that I ignored...somewhat. I was just too pissed to care right about now so I just took one looked small looked at him scoffed,and bumped into him as I side stepped him. Did I look back? Heck no! As I walked by Corey I gave him a fist bump. I walked up to Carlisle and Esme and gave each of them a hug.

"Hey. How have you guys been?"

"We've been doing great. How about you Suri?"

"Glorious." They both chuckled. Then I walked up to Ellie. She gave me a hug.

"How have you been Suri?"

"Awesome. What about you?"

"Great." I looked at Emmett.

"Emmett. I am going to jump on you and that's how you can give me a bear hug. Instead of lifting me up." I laughed. So I jumped on him. Boy am I going to feel that in the morning.

"How have you been Suri?"

"Wonderful. Emmett can you put me down because i'm running out of air." I wheezed. After he put me down I was tore away from Emmett arms into Rosalie's arms.

"I'm so sorry Suri."

"It's okay Rose. It's not like it's your fault. By the way have you seen my brother?"

"No I haven't."

"Does this airport have a bar?"

"Yeah it does."

"Thank you." I walked up to Emmett,Jasper,Edward,and Corey.

"Hey. Emmett,Corey and Ed-. Never mind Edward."

"What's going on Suri?" Corey asked.

"Toby is at the bar probably trying to drown his sorrows so I need your help to get him out of the bar."

"I'm all for it."

"Sure." We walked into the bar and I see Toby in front of a line of shot glasses. He went up to the bartender and I got in front of him.

"Toby I said you should talk to Rosalie not drown your sorrows!" Then there was a rude ass jerk who kept on getting rude about us holding the line. He was the only one in it!

"Miss you are getting in my way of getting grind beef in my nachos. Hurry up!" That's when I got pissed.

"Look from what I can tell you don't need any meat on that because you need to go on a diet! So why don't you sit down and shut up. No how about you don't worry about me? You should be worrying about not shoving another cookie in your mouth and losing some weight! How about that?!"

I didn't realize that all of the Cullens were there until I heard most of them laughing. Carlisle and Esme were trying not to laugh. I didn't say that they did succeed. I gave Toby a look saying,"Stop drinking. Put on you big boy draws and talk to the girl."

"What am I going to do with all of these shots?" I looked at Toby.

"You start at the other end and I start at this one." I was throwing those shots back like a pro. I even drunk most of Toby's. When I turned around Corey,Emmett,and Jasper looked shocked.

"Don't be so surprised. I may be 110 pounds but I can hold my liquor." The next thing I know my phone ranged.

"Blake and El. I'm so sorry."

"You should be! We were worried sick about you!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear as they finished their rant.

"Are you done know?"

"Yeah we're done."

"How did you guys know anyway?"

"Alice called us."

"Alice!" I whispered yelled. She looked at me to innocently for my taste.

"You devious little pixie."

"Suri we are coming to pick you up."

"Okay cool. See you guys when you get here."

"Bye Suri.'

"Bye you guys." We chatted about what happened in Italy. They laughed when I told them what I said to Felix. That's when Blake and El came.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Suri I want to go home to."

"Don't you want to talk to Rosalie?" Toby looked at her and shook his head.

"No i'm good."

"Toby are you sure?"

"I am."

"Okay go to the car. I'll meet you there." He nodded and walked off. I turn to Rosalie whose eyes were filled with tears that would never be shed. I gave her a hug.

"It's okay Rose. He's just confused and angry. Once he fells better he'll come around."

"SURI! HURRY UP PEOPLE ARE READY TO GO!"

"DON"T GET YOU BOXERS IN A BUNCH! HOLD ON!" I turn back to Rose.

"You really mean that." Bella and I nodded.

"Toby loving once you get to know him and when someone he loves hurt it take a while for him to forgive them but sooner than later he will. By the way Bella you are not coming with us?"

"No. You can go home."

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head.

"SURI HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" I smiled at the Cullens sweetly.

"It was great to see you guys." I turn around and yelled back.

"HOLD ON TOBY DAMN! YOUR RUDE BEHIND! I OUGHT TO BOX YOU IN THE NOSE!" I turned back to the Cullens and smiled sweetly at them one more time and walked off. I hot Toby at the side of the head when I got in the car. Blake sped off and home we go.

* * *

_your reviews will be greatly appreciated very much. So i'm not going to beg but I will asked if you can leave a review for every chapter. Thank you_


	26. on the way home

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"You have feelings for Jasper and you know it." I roll my eyes at Blake and Lena.

"Do I love Jasper? Yes. Do I forgive him? Yes. But will I forget? No."

"Come on Suri. Even I didn't miss the way he was looking at you. I'm mad him too for breaking your heart but I can see that he still cares for. I don't think that he even stopped." In the back of my mind I hear what she's saying and I understand but I have my heart shield so tight to the point it won't allow me to feel anything.

"Whatever you say. By the way i'm not the only person in this car who relationship sucks." I look at Toby.

"Don't look at me."

"You need to talk to Rosalie."

"You need to talk to Jasper."

"Why won't you talk to Rosalie?"

"I can't."

"For the love of God why can't you? You have a mouth." Toby gave me the puppy dog eyes. I chuckled.

"sooner or later you will have to talk to her. She still loves you."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's who i've been texting the whole time. she told me she still loves you. She never stopped."

"Why won't you talk to Jasper?"

"Because I just don't want to." Toby laughed.

"You were always stubborn."

"Guess who I learned it from." Blake and Lena dropped us home and Toby went inside.

"Suri!" I turn around and I see Paul walking out of the woods. I jumped on him and I kissed him with all of my might.

"Jacob told me were you went. I was worried about you." With me still in Paul's arms I kissed him even harder. That seemed to shut him up. I jumped down.

"Better?" Paul did a deep chuckle.

"not really." I laughed and I reached up and Cupped Paul's face in my hands. I brought him closer to me and I attached my lips to his. I can't lie I was getting into it. I tangled my finger in his short hair and I started kissing his jaw. When I pulled back I smirked at Paul.

"Better now?" He did that smirked.

"Much."

"Good. Well i'm going in the house taking a shower and going to bed."

"Can I join you?" I raised and eyebrow.

"No."

"How come?"

"Well because you ain't getting none of this." I put my hands on my hips. He smiled.

"How ever you can lay in the bed with me and watch the Hangover." I even did the puppy dog eyes for special effect.

"Sure."

"Cool. Well you know the drill."

"Sneak in threw the window?"

"Yep." I walk inside the house ready to be chewed out by daddy but that never came I just got grounded. Which wasn't so bad consider Paul usually sneaks through the window anyway. Paul left around eleven that night. I had to sneak out the window because I had some place important I needed to go. I caught a ride with A girl name Shaun.

"Are you ready Suri?"

"Yep." Too bad I didn't get home until three that morning. I had to climb through my window. Boy was I tired. Once my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep and wonderful sleep.


	27. what the hell

**BUZZZ.** I grab my phone off my desk.

"What?!"

"Well good afternoon to you Suri."

"Sorry Rose."

"We need you and Toby to come to our house now. Bella needs to tell you guys something."

"Alright See you guys soon." I threw on some basketball shorts, a plain red shirt,and my stompeze.(I just love those slippers)

"Toby are you ready?"

"Yeah." Then we were off to the Cullen house. When we got there Emmett was the first one to laugh at my slippers and then everybody else joined in. After the laughter died down the vibe went from calm to tense.

"Toby and Suri can you please take a seat?" Bella asked. Toby and I looked at each other and than sat down.

"What's going on Bells?" Toby asked. Bella looked at Edward and then back at us.

"I'm becoming a vampire." Toby and I looked at each other and then back at Bella.

"What the hell." We said at the same time. I just threw my hand in the air.

"So your _telling_ us you are becoming a vampire. Your not going to even ask for our opinion? "

"You knew I was becoming a vampire."

"No Bella we didn't!" Toby yelled.

"We talked about you becoming one considering we knew you wanted to become one but we had no idea that it was already set in stone! Did you even stop to think about how it will effect all of us in the future not just you?! You know what Bella you just pissed me off to the up most high just now so you know what just do whatever the hell you want because i'm done." Toby and I got up and left. I can't believe her! Don't even consult us! She telling us. Man i'm pissed. What is wrong with her? she is willing to throw everything that is important in life just to become a vampire?! Whatever man no need for me to worry about it.

"What are we going to do about this Suri?"

"I don't know Toby. I don't know."


	28. Do I even love Jasper anymore

I've been ignoring Bella after what happened at the Cullen's house a few days ago.

"Suri i'm sorry. I love Edward and I want to spend eternity with him." I look at Bella.

"Bella stop kidding yourself. We all know that another reason why you want to become a vampire is so you can stop aging." Bella looked hurt.

"In my opinion I think you need to suck it up and age gracefully." Bella looked like she was about to cry. I sighed.

"I may not agree with this but you are my sister so I will support you."

"Thank you Suri."

"No problem." She smiled at me and left. That's one problem out of the way but tomorrow the Cullens will be back at school and that means that I have to face Jasper tomorrow. Yay! Hints the sarcasm.

* * *

"Suri. It's time to get up."

"I don't want to go to school."

"if I have to face Rosalie then you have to face Jasper."

"Dang!" I got up and took a shower. I walked in my closet and picked out a red and white stripped shirt with skinny jeans and high heel boots. For jewelry I'm wearing the locket my grandma gave me. I drove to school and stayed in the car until the bell rung. It looks like Toby did the same thing. Too bad that the Cullens were waiting on us.

"Hey everybody."

"Hey Suri." Toby just stood there so I nudged him in the ribs.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Toby." Rosalie said. Toby did a small smile at her. I'm not going to lie I just ignored Jasper all together. Rose looked at my shoes.

"I love those boots."

"Thank you. I bought them at Macy's"

"Macy's?"

"What? I shop cheap a good bit but I can have a shopping splurge with Blake and Elena when I want to. Don't judge me." She laughed. I looked at my watched and i'm late for first period.

"I'll speak to you guys later."

"Okay." So far the day was relaxed. When I got to lunch Blake and Elena pulled me to their table.

"What's the plan for today?"

"I'm planning on skipping last period." I was unaware that the Cullens were listening to our conversation.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't feel like dealing with Jasper so I will be skipping next period."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"no your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not!"

"fine!" Blake and Elena smiled victoriously but I was pouting like a little kid. I got up from the table.

"Where are you going."

"To history. I'm going to class early so I can get my stuff situated."

"Okay. Your not lying to us are you?"

"If I was lying to you,you would have seen me got across the parking lot to my car."

"Good point." I left the cafeteria and when to the classroom. I sat down and leaned against the wall. It's awesome to sit in the back of the classroom. I closed my eyes and listened to The party & and The after party by the Weekend. It wasn't until someone tapped me on my shoulder that I realized I had my feet on their chair. I moved my feet and looked up. It was Jasper. I just shook my head and leaned back into the wall. I didn't bother to say anything to him. We both sat in silence that was until he asked me something.

"What part of history are we on?" Damn him and that southern accent! It's so deep and smooth. It seems like it can melt the heart of any girl. I turned my head and looked at him.

"The Civil War. We will be watching a video today and tomorrow so you won't need anything."

"Suri..."

"Not right now. I don't want to talk about it. Just let it be." He kept quiet after that. The video was boring so I took a nap and it was the best. You know what they say nap time is the best time. I sped walked out of the classroom when the bell rung. I was out of the building in record time. Blake and Elena was already at my car. They bombarded me with questions before I could make it to my door.

'How did it go?'

"do you make up?"

"Did you even speak to him?"

"It was okay. No we didn't make up and yes I spoke to him."

"I'm proud of you so how many words did you say to him?"

"31. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yep!" I just rolled my eyes at my friends enthusiasm. In the back of my mind i'm thinking do I even love Jasper anymore?


	29. One terrible day

I have been ignoring Jasper for a few weeks now. I can't seem to figure out if I love him or not. Today I woke up and I realized what day it was. It hit me like a ton of bricks. It's been a year already. I didn't want to go to school but I went anyway. I took a shower and went to my closet. I ended up pulling out a black hoodie with dark jeans and black sneakers. I just left my hair straight. I didn't really care today. I drove to school and sat in my car and all i could do was cry. I left my car when the bell rung.

"hey Suri!" I turned and I see Alice waving at me to come here.

"what is it Alice?" I said in a flat tone.

"What's wrong Suri?"

"It's nothing I feel like talking about." I turned around and walked away. Today just seemed to go by in slow motion. I had to play basketball in gym because the girls made a bet with the boys that if we one the game that they had to stop complaining about being skins but if they won that we had to be skins. We won of course. When it came lunch time Blake and Elena pulled me aside.

"Suri what is going on with you today?"

"What's the date?"

"January 28th."

"Exactly." That's when they realized what today was. sadness washed over their faces.

"We're so sorry Suri. We knew how much you loved him." I just nodded my head. I just sat there during lunch not bothering to eat.

"I'm going to class early."

"Okay. Do you need us for anything?"

"No i'm good." I left for history and just sat there in my anger,sadness,depression,and pain. I couldn't even sit in history for that long.

"Mrs. Pendergrass may I go home?"

"Are you okay Suri?"

"No ma'am I am not."

"okay Jasper will you take Suri to the office?" When she said that I sighed loudly. I got up and walked out.

"Suri what's going on. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Jasper this is really not a good time right now."

"You have been saying that for the past few weeks. It's never a good time for you. You are going to talk to me weather you like it or not."

"Do you really want to know how I feel? Fine but I will let you go first because if I start I won't stop."

"The truth is Suri,Is that I love you. I never stopped loving you." After he said that I zoned out. I had no time for this so I just let him finished his rant before I said anything.

"Are you done?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Do i love you? Yes. Will I always love you? Of course. Even when it hurts. Will we get back together? No so you might want to get use to the idea." _Ow my heart!_ I looked Jasper in the eye and then I side stepped him. As I walked off I cried a little but I kept on walking. Today is not a good day to deal with this. I got my pass for the rest of the day and I went home.

* * *

When I got home I went straight to my closet and grab a box on the top shelf. I climbed on my bed and opened the box. I looked at the pictures and it was of me and Mark. It was the day of his deployment. He had his arm around my waist and swing me to the side. The photo was of me laughing while he looked down at me as he swing me to the side. I looked through some more pictures and I found his army portrait. When I saw that I cried my eyes out. I just curled up in fetal position and cried. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

_ Suri's Dream_

_"Suri." I looked up at Mark with tears in my eyes._

_"Don't worry about me I will be fine."_

_"But you are going to Afghanistan right now."_

_"I know but I will always be with you. You know that right?" I nodded._

_"Before I go I want to give you something." He put a pair of dog tags around my neck._

_"I know how much you wanted one of them. They gave me a good bit of them so I'm letting you have a pair." I reach up and give him a hug._

_"I love you so make sure you come back to me safe okay?"_

_"okay." Mark boarded his bus and I watched as his bus leaves._

_ A Few Months later..._

_I hear the phone ringing._

_"Hello?"_

_"Suri?" It's Mrs. Fields Mark's mom. she crying._

_"What happened to Mark?"_

_"He's gone!" When she said those awful word my world came crashing down. I let out a horrible and Bella came running toward me._

_"Suri! What's going on?!"_

_"Mark's gone." I manage to say in between sobs. During the funeral my face held no emotion I just sat there. The next thing I know my dream changed. I'm in the middle of a field and there was a tree right in the middle of it. The sky was blue with whit fluffy clouds._

_"Suri." I turn around and I see Mark in his army uniform smiling at me. I run up to him and give him a huge hug. I let go and i'm crying a little bit._

_"Why are you crying?" He asked._

_"Because I miss you so much."_

_"I miss you too but you don't have to worry about me. I'm in a better place now."_

_"But..."_

_"Sooner or later you are going to have to let me go."_

_"But it's so hard."_

_"Suri you need to and I will always be with you." I looked up at him and nodded. We walked to the big tree and started talking._

_"What's Heaven like?"_

_"It's peaceful,quiet. You can finally get the peace you deserve." The next thing I know is that we hear thunder. Mark got up and gave me his hand to help me up._

_"Suri I have to go."_

_"Why?" A few tears start rolling down my cheek._

_"this is the hard part. This is the part where you have to let me go."_

_"Mark i don't think I can do that." He put some hair behind my ear and he gave me a kiss on the forehead._

_"Everything will be okay."_

_"I love you Mark."_

_"I love you too suri." That's when a bright white light came into view. Mark started heading towards it. Just before he got to the light he turned around and smiled at me one last time. With one more tear going down my cheek I let out a shaky breath and gave Mark a huge smile. He turned around and walked into the light. End of dream_

* * *

When I woke up I see Bella,Toby,Rose,Alice,Ellie,Blake,and Lena looking at me.

"Are you okay now Suri?" I looked at them and smiled.

"yeah. to be honest i'm more than okay." I sighed and looked at one of my favorite pictures of Mark and i. I laughed a little and then i put all of the stuff back in the box and put them in my closet.

"Who is Mark by the way?" I looked at Rose,Alice,and Ellie.

"I think it's about time you learned about him."


	30. A interesting day

"Mark and I was too close as some people would say. You would hardly see us without each other. even when Mark was sick for a week with the flu I never left his side. Toby had to get our work from school. The day he told me that he would be joining the army and was going active I tried to talk him out of it but Mark was always stubborn." When I said that I chuckled softly. "It seemed like you couldn't talk him out of anything. I was the only one that could but this time his mind was made up. Once he wanted to do something he was going to do it. There was no stopping him. i remember the night he told me that he was getting deployed. He took me to the movies and we saw a comedy. Those were his favorite kind of movies. When the movie ended we went to the park where we use to hang out at. We sat on the swings and he told me very softly that he was getting deployed. When he said those words I got a very bad feeling in my stomach. For some reason it never went away until the day his mom called to tell me that he died. It was like I knew something was going to happen to him but I was powerless to stop it. On the day of his deployment he gave me these dog tags. he knew how much I loved them so he gave me the pair that he always wore. he told me that when he's away I will have something of him with me. On that day we took our last picture together,gave our last hugs and kisses,exchange our last tearful good byes and then he was gone...forever." I looked up at Rose,Lena,Toby,Bella,Blake,Alice, and Ellie. "I can't say that there is a day that goes by that I don't think about him but he's gone and I can't change that. I might as well get use to life without him." Everybody got up and gave me a group hug murmuring, telling me that everything will be alright. " I know. It just hurts to know that my best friend won't be around."

"hey!" Blake and Elena said offended.

"Best guy friend. That's not my brother,vampire,or werewolf."

"I'm glad your feeling better Suri." Ellie said.

"I am." Alice phone rang. She was talking at vampire speed so i didn't understand her.

"sorry Suri we have to go. Family emergency."

"It's you guys tomorrow."

"Ok." With that they left and not soon after Blake and Elena left too but I will be seeing them later on tonight.

"are you sure that your okay Suri?" I look at Toby and Bella and I smiled.

"I'm positive." They smiled back and nodded their heads in understanding.

Later on that night I had to climb out my window again to meet Shaun.

"This is our last day! Are you ready."

"Like you can't believe." Man I got home at 4:00! That means that I only had three more hours to sleep!

* * *

That was the best three hours of sleep ever! I actually felt refreshed after that. I got up and stretched but I made the mistake of looking in the mirror. My hair was everywhere,my pj's were bunched up,I even had drool on the side of my mouth. I knew I was a wild sleeper but never like this. I got in the shower,washed my hair and I decided to let it air dry. I put on a nice long sleeve blue shirt with my grandma's locket,a pair of my best skinny jeans,a pair of black leather high heel boots,and some lip gloss. I like to keep it simple. I drove to school,got out of the car and walked to the cullens.

"Hey everybody."

"Hey Suri. Good to see that your doing well." Rose said. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait a minute. When did this happen?" Toby smiled.

"Yesterday." I smiled back at him.

"Glad to see that you two got yourselves situated." Jasper was staring at me during the whole entire conversation. I'm not going to lie. That was creepy.

"Well i'm going to class so i will speak to you guys at lunch."

* * *

It was finally lunch. Blake,Elena,and I sat with the Cullens. They all liked Blake and Elena so it was cool. We were talking and laughing just generally having a awesome time but Mike Newton himself just had to come up and ruin it.

"The guys want a rematch." I looked up at Mike like he was stupid.

"Mike I don't think you can lose any more. Man it has to be hurting you pride." I said.

"I'm serious about this Suri. We want a rematch." I looked at all of the girls and they nodded their heads.

"Fine. Gym. Right now. 10 minute game?"

"Fine." When we got to the gym all of the girls went into the locker room and changed clothes. When we came out we all had our game faces on. Guess who one the game 20 to 0. We did! Before all of the girls could go back to the locker room the coach wanted to speak to us. It was about us trying out for the basketball team and all of that. There was no need to. When we walked back to the girl's locker room we couldn't find our clothes. I was only in a black bra,basketball shorts,and sneakers! The next thing we know is that we hear all of the boys laughing so we busted out of the locker room. The boys ran from us with our clothes in hand. we chased after them but they ran inside the cafeteria and closed the double doors. We could have only came and got them if we went cafeteria through the outside but it was pouring outside! Man this day is getting more interesting by the minute.


	31. Getting my clothes back

I started cussing like a sailor.

"Those sons of bitches stole our clothes!" All of the girls looked furious. I started breathing really heavy. I looked outside and we started to walk in the cold rain. I wanted to stop it but that would be strange. When we turned around the corner to walk in the cafeteria I let Angela walk in first because they stole all of her clothes. She had to walk around in a towel. When we opened the door all of the boys started wolf whistling. I was ready to lunge at Mike but Lena grabbed my arm so I stayed by the Cullen table.

"Um Suri? Why are you only in a bra and basketball shorts?" Rose asked.

"Because the basketball team stole all of the girl's clothes because they lost the basketball game. Those immature sons of bitches." I didn't mean to let my accent slip through but I did. All of the Cullens turned around and looked at me.

"What did you just say?" Jasper asked and I sighed.

"Well... I was originally born in Texas. A few years after daddy and mommy got me, my 'real' aunt decides to get me back. So they lost me for a few years and I got back in touch with my southern roots. As you can see i'm very good at hiding my accent. So you can say i'm a country girl at heart."

"You are full of surprises." Corey said and I chuckled.

"I guess you can say that."

"Suri your soaked." I looked down and back at Rose and I smirk.

"Not for long." Since nobody was looking I use my power to dry myself off for a little bit. I look up and I see Jasper starring at me with uncontrollable lust but I just rolled my eyes.

"GIVE US BACK OUR DAMN CLOTHES MIKE" Blake yelled.

"I will only talk to the leader of the group." All of the girls turned around and looked toward me. I turned around also to see if anyone was behind me because I know they weren't looking at me. I looked back at all of the girls, pointed to myself, and mouthed "me?". They all nodded their heads.

"No way." I said.

"Come on Suri take on for the team." I looked at Blake and Lena like they were crazy.

"Me having to play basketball while grieving for my friend was taking one for the team!"

"Yeah good point." Then they gave me the puppy dog eyes and I gave in.

"Okay. I'll do it but if Mike gets hurt in the end don't judge me." I walked up to Mike.

"Can we please have our clothes back?" I said through clenched teeth. He smirked at me.

"No." I went to go lunge at him but Blake and Elena grabbed my arms.

"Suri calm down." I took at deep breath and tried again but a little nicer.

"Mike can we please have our clothes back?"

"No." I slammed my hands on the table making everybody jump.

"Listen here you sorry excuse for a boy. Can you just take your beating like a man and accept that you lost? Doing this stunt is the kind of reason why no girl wants you." I heard people say things like...

"Damn she told you."

"Oh no she didn't"

"Oh wow."

"You tell him Suri."

"That must have hurt his pride."

"True!" I just looked at Mike. He looked mad as hell.

"The only girl I know who wants you is Jessica and in my opinion you two deserves each other. So date her and leave everybody else alone! So. Give. us. Back. our. damn. clothes." In the end Mike did the right thing and gave it to us. As I was walking pass the Cullens Bella was telling me that she was going to visit mom.

"Okay. You and Twinkle Toes have a good time."

"Twinkle Toes?"

"Do you want that or Sparkles?"

"Is this your way of getting back at me for hurting Bella?"

"You bet."

"Twinkle Toes is fine."

"Okay." I walked off. The raining finally stopped. I'm proud of myself. I didn't hurt Mike.

At the end of the day I was walking down the empty hallway to my locker and I see Jasper. I just kept on going toward my locker. When I tried to pass him he grabbed my arm and put me against the row of lockers with both of his hands beside my head. I'm not going to lie that kind of scared the hell out of me causing me to breath heavy. I just stared into Jasper eyes and waited for him to say something.

"You don't think I care about you?" I look at this man like he was stupid.

"Nooo." I said sarcastically.

"Well your wrong. I have waited all of my life for you."

"Jasper. That's sweet and all but you guys are all the same. Love 'em and leave 'em. I already been hurt once but twice is more than enough. I have better thing to do than worry about a guy okay?" I look at him one last time and duck underneath his arm. When I get outside Blake, Elena, Bella, Rose, Alice,and Ellie was waiting on me.

"What's going on guys." All of their sad faces was heartbreaking.

"Your leaving after graduation?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Well your leaving after graduation and I have to start my new job."

"But it's in Miami." I gave them all a sad look.

" I know. I will call every day." Bella, Blake,and Elena started to cry.

"It won't be the same." They cried.

"To be honest other than my family I see no reason for me to stay."

"So we are not a reason to stay?" Rose asked looking hurt.

"I said my family didn't I?" Rose,Alice,and Ellie did a small smile. I looked at them.

"If I decide to get back with Jasper. That would be a reason for me to stay." They all looked hopeful. I gave everybody a hug and went home. I went straight to my bed and stared at the ceiling. Do I want to get back with Jasper? Do I even still have feeling for Jasper? Of course I do. I wouldn't be hurting as much if I didn't. I guess I could start to defrosting my shoulder. The only thing I have to do now if decide between Paul and Jasper. Man this ought to be interesting.

Bella left to go to Florida today and I have to go to school. Yay! When I went to history I actually spoke to Jasper instead of ignoring him.

"Hey Jasper." I even did a small smile.

"Hey Darlin' " I couldn't help but smile at the name. Today we will be watching a video so I went to sleep. I felt someone tap me and I pop up. I was Jasper as it would turn out, I fell asleep through out the whole period.

"Thanks for waking me up." I gave him a small kiss on his cheek and walked off, smiling to myself.


	32. Let the Fun Begin!

I'm sitting in the living room watching Grey's Anatomy when I see Bella coming in the door.

"Hey Suri." I get up off the couch and give my sister a hug.

"Hey Bells. How was the trip?"

"it was good to see mom but i was kinda sad to say goodbye."

"ok."

"I really want to be changed..."

"Bella, i love you and what not but shut up about being changed. For the past month that's all I heard about. You agreed to wait and until the time comes for you to be changed I don't want to hear about it."

"But..."

"shhh"

"Wha..."

"hush."

"Oh..."

"Don't say nothing. Just go to bed." Bella went upstairs and not soon after so did I but first I had to make an important phone call.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to wear your shirt tomorrow."

"okay."

"Night."

"Good night." After Blake hung up I laid down on my bed and sighed.

"Bella is driving me nuts!" For the past month all i heard was "change me,me me me, I I I." Lord! What am I going to do with her?

* * *

The next morning I woke up and took a shower. Then I grabbed a short sleeve blue shirt and threw on my jersey over it. I grabbed my jacket and head out for school. When I get there I see all of them waiting for me so I unzip my jacket and got out of the car. First I walked up to the cullens.

"Your on the basketball team?" Emmett asked.

"Not only am I caption of the basketball team, i'm head cheerleader."

"Nice."

"Thanks Rose."

"Hey Twirk!" I froze. Toby looked at me.

"Twirk? What did you do?" I laughed nervously.

"it's a long story." The next thing I know is that I see Jake, Paul,Edward,and Bella. To get away from Toby I go and walk over there. When Paul sees me he smirks. I just shook my head.

"What's going on?" Edward looks like he was ready to kill someone.

"Jacob was seeing if Bella was still human." I gave Jacob a look. He shrugged his shoulders. Paul put his arms around my shoulders.

"I have someone who would like to see you." I looked at him funny and he just pointed his head to the left. I looked and who ever it was had his back toward me. It wasn't until I heard that childlike voice that I recognized who it was.

"Pipsqueak?" Seth turned around and gave me that big smile. I ran and jumped on him.

"How have you been? You are no longer my little pip anymore." He laughed and put me down.

"I've been doing good as you can see. How about you?"

"awesome. You do know that you will always be my little pipsqueak right?" He chuckled.

"I know."

"So you're part of the pact now?"

"Yep."

"Do you remember Blake and Elena?"

"Of Course." I signal for them to come over here and when they do I notice Elena and Seth lock eyes. Seth looks like he is a blind man seeing light for the first time and Elena looks awestruck.

"Oh hell no." I whispered. Blake looked confused.

"What's going on?" That seemed to snap those two out of their trance.

"Seth Just imprinted on Lena."

"Damn. It happens that fast?"

"Yep." Seth smiled at Lena.

"Hey Elena."

"Hello Seth." I couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Seth! we gotta go!" Seth looked sad but before he left the two exchanged numbers.

"Way to go Lena!" Blake and I said. She smiled at us.

"Suri are you going to the club with the team tonight?"

"of course i'm going." They smiled. The bell rung to signal us to class. I had a very fun day.

* * *

Here I am picking out my clothes when I hear my phone ringing.

"If this ain't the Lord calling to check up on me than you have 30 seconds to speak before I hang up the phone."

"Suri. It's Edward."

"Okay? Why are you calling me?"

"Victoria..."

"oh the red headed heifer. hows she doing?"

"She's back. Bella wants to be changed right now! She won't listen to anybody. I think you are the only person who can talk her out of this."

"alright but if this blows into an argument don't say nothing."

"okay." I hung up the phone threw my clothes in the front seat and raced to the house.

* * *

When I get there I hear Bella arguing with everybody. When I get inside everybody got quiet and Bella looked paler than usual. They could have told that I was beyond pissed off. Toby looked like he was ready to murder somebody.

"What's going on?" I say through clench teeth.

"Who called you?" Bella asked. I pointed to Edward. I took a deep breath.

"You agreed to wait."

"I know. I did but you don't understand. I could help with Victoria if i'm changed. This is in your best interest." When she said that all I saw was red.

"Our best interest?!Our best interest my foot! Bella for the past month it's been all about you! You've been nothing but selfish!I'm so sick of hearing you talking about becoming a vampire. I also know good a damn well Toby is too!You didn't shut up once to think to even ask if Toby and I want to become vampires! Bella in this past month have you ever considered shutting the hell up about coming a vampire?!" Edward growled at me and the noise I made after that, well lets just say it wasn't human. Everybody looked at me shocked. Bella looked scared of me. I caught my reflection in the mirror and if I wasn't me i would be scared of myself. My eyes were blacker than black.

"Suri?" Bella asked in a scared voice. My head snapped up to her and it made her jump. Toby and Rosalie grabbed my arms and took me out of the house.

"Suri. You need to calm down." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Once I calmed down enough I opened my eyes again. Toby and Rosalie nodded.

"you guys are spending the night at our house so you can borrow a pair of Pj's when you get back." I nodded my head.

"Can I change in your room?"

"Sure. I'll help you with your makeup." I did a small smile and nodded my head.

* * *

We were listening to John Legend "Tonight" as I got dressed. I wore a short black dress with my hair pinned to the side,black heels,and a black clutch bag. For makeup Rose did simple lipgloss, eye liner, and mascara. I saw the limo go out front. ( yep we rented a limo. We knew none of us would be able to drive after this.) I walked down stairs and everybody looked at me.

"Wow Suri."

"You look amazing." I smiled.

"Thanks you guys." I really noticed the way Jasper was looking at me. I just pretended that i didn't noticed.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Have a good time." I went inside the limo and everybody was there. LET THE FUN BEGIN!


End file.
